The Master and the Slave
by firesarrow
Summary: Yusei was the Prince of the Southern Kingdom and Jack was the King of the Northern one. What happens when Yusei is captured and offered as a gift to Jack? Translated story from Jitchi.
1. The Arranged Marriage

I have read this story a while ago and Jitchi has given me permission to translate this story :) I am going to use their japanese names in this story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this story. This story belongs to Jitchi. I also do not own Yugioh 5ds :D

**Warnings**: contains yaoi and rape if you dont like it dont read it

**Pairings**: Jack X Yusei and maybe Kiryu X Crow not sure :P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Once, there were two kingdoms, the Northern and the Southern. Though both kingdoms were governed by powerful rulers, war had raged between the two lands for centuries.

The Southern Kingdom was ruled by King Hakase. He ruled with generosity and kindness. All his people respected and honored him for he was the kindest ruler the kingdom had ever known.

King Hakase also had a son, Prince Yusei. He was breathtakingly gorgeous with beauty almost supernatural. His tanned skin and black hair with streaks of blonde gave the impression he came from a fairytale. He was beautiful and the people of the kingdom couldn't deny that. Even if they had met the most famed beautys in the land, they all agreed that the Prince's beauty had outshined them all.

The prince was known to have a heart of ice but despite that, he was surrounded by many friends, especially Crow, Rua and Ruka. Everyday the sun smiled upon the kingdom, making the land green and scenic. The southern kingdom was full of life and warmth.

Contrary to the Southern lands, the northern lands were ruled by the coldest king the world had ever known. One that shook the world; One that struck fear into everyone's hearts; One whose heart was as cold as his country. The king's name was Jack Atlas. But despite his cold heart, he managed his people with great skill. The king was also very handsome, but no one dared to declare their love to him.

So why did he have the most beautiful slaves of the neighboring kingdoms? He, shockingly, took pleasure in raping them without mercy.

The only person that accepted Jack's vicious ways was Kiryu, king of the Kingdom of Darkness. But because Kiryu lived afar, Jack didn't see him often so he spent most of his free time having fun with this slaves. Jack didn't care who he had fun with as long as they were physically healthy and docile. But one day he had enough.

"I'm sick of them!" he frustratingly told Kiryu when they were alone. Jack only talked like this when he was with him.

"You're always sick of everything." Kiryu remarked.

"But I'm bored! I don't know what to do with my free time now. My slaves are beginning to annoy me. They're all the same!"

Kiryu raised an eyebrow. "They're all the same? Why do you say that?"

"Because! They don't want to make love to me but they don't even fight, they just look at me with puppy eyes. Arg! I hate that look! I want a slave who fights their tears and tries to escape the bonds known as my bed."

Jack had left into his fantasies just thinking about it. He would pin the slave under him; he would break him like the toy he was; he would forced the slave to submit to him for all eternity.

"I know what your thinking, Jack" Kiryu smiled "You never had such a slave. But why? Your rich, you can buy yourself the slave of your dreams!"

Jack looked at his friend. "Do you think I haven't tried already? How many must I purchase? I cannot even _count_ how many I have torn from their families for my own enjoyment! Everytime I see the fire in their eyes, I assume they are the one, but once they see me coming towards them, it disappears and they just accept it. I'm tired of it!" Kiryu watched as Jack began to pace the room.

"It's your birthday in a week right?" Jack stared at him quizzically.

"This is not the time to discuss that, you know I _loathe_ that peculiar day."

"I thought I might try to give you a special gift this year but I didn't know what until now. You've given me a pretty good idea."

"Stop it Kiryu, you already know you and I have already tried to. We've searched everywhere even in your land." Jack took a sip of his wine glass.

Kiryu smiled wickedly making no attempt to conceal it. "In both our lands, yes. But..not in the southern lands!" Jack choked and spit his beverage on the floor.

"You're kidding right?" Kiryu laughed, "I'm serious Jack. My spies have reported several rumours of their beauty and it's sunny there. I think you can easily find your happiness with them."

Jack smiled back. Kiryu wasn't entirely wrong. He thought of a slave with a tanned body, with eyes glaring at him til he takes him so hard the slave will beg him to stop. The idea didn't sound too bad.

"I know what you're thinking Jack. I promise to bring you the gift of your dreams."

Jack smiled at the smirking man in front of him. "I look forward to it my friend."

* * *

Back in the southern kingdom, Yusei sighed loudly. "What is it Yusei?" Ruka asked.

"My father asked me to wait here for him but it's been over an hour!" Yusei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "I wonder what he wants."

"Well he's meeting with King Izaoi right?" questioned Rua.

"Yeah but it's been over an hour! What's so important anyway?"

"Be patient Yusei, he'll probably be done soon." Crow said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yusei looked out the window thinking about other things he would rather be doing right now. It was a sunny day, perfect weather to go swimming with this friends.

"Well hello everyone. Why are you all here?"

Everyone turned toward the voice. Crow recognized the voice and hastily replied blushing, "H-hello Princess Akiza!"

"Crow...How many times do I have to say this. Just call me Aki."

"O-of course pardon me Aki." Crow said as he blushed harder and ducked behind Yusei to cover his face.

"Hi Aki!" the twin exclaimed.

"How are you?" Aki smiled to the twins.

"We've been in high spirits ever since we've woken up!"

Aki turned to Yusei as her face took on a pinkishly hue. "Hello Prince Yusei, how are you today?" She made a slight bow waiting for a response.

Yusei loved Aki, she was one of his best friends and he knew about her feeling for him, but he saw her more as his sister. But he couldn't deny that Aki's beauty could compare to a rose.

"Aki." Yusei smile. "Formalities can be forgotten when we are alone."

Aki could feel her cheeks warming up again. "Yes, I suppose to you're right."

Yusei snapped back to attention when the door open. King Izaoi and King Hakase walked out both with smiles plastered on their faces. Yusei had a bad feeling when he felt the malice crawling from within them.

"Come now children, what are you doing here?" It's a nice day. Why are you inside?" sneered King Hakase happily.

"Are you kidding me father? You asked me to wait for you here!" anger evident in his voice.

"I said that?" laughed the king, "Oh, you can go now.

Yusei didn't need to be told twice. He growled as he left through the front door with his friends trailing behind him. Aki started to follow them but was stopped by her father.

"Aki, can I talk to you?" Aki looked at her father questionably. "O-of course father." she said a little disappointingly. She had wanted to join Yusei. Her father realized this and quickly said, "It won't be long." Aki nodded and followed him into the room.

Yusei arrived at his destination that had plagued his mind for the past hour. The lake was beautifully clear, the soft reflection of the sun sparkled like diamonds. It was comforting like a bed that was soft and warm. Yusei loved the lake. A light breeze rippled the lake's surface forming a small wave that came to a stop right at his feet. He wasted no time taking off his shoes followed by his shirt. He soon stood with only his sword attached to his blue trousers.

"Ah! I knew we would find you here!" Crow called as he running towards him with Rua and Ruka following him.

"How beautiful!" Ruka cried when they approached the lake.

"It is. Isn't it?" Yusei smiled

"Gosh, it's awfully hot today!" cried Rua. He removed all but his pants and cannonballed into the lake.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" None of his friends had time to react and were soaked from head to toe.

"Rua!" Ruka scolded angrily. Crow quickly stripped his clothes exclaiming, "So you want to play like that Rua? Fine! But I warn you I won't show mercy!" Crow jumped into the water and the game began. It wasn't long before Ruka also joined him. Yusei smiled watching his friends play.

"How come you're not joining us Yusei?" Crow asked between laughs. Yusei simply smiled. His friends got the message, he wasn't in the mood. But Yusei didn't see Rua had snuck behind him and suddenly he grabbed him and jumped into the water, pulling Yusei down with him. Yusei didn't have time to react and he was soaked to the bone. Yusei ignored the looks from his friends, took off his sword and threw it onto shore, then he turned to Rua with a sadistic smile on his face. Before Rua could move, Yusei jumped on him and the game resumed. Laughter filling the air.

Back at the castle. Aki couldn't believe the news. If she didn't restrain herself she would've started to jump around and hug her father and King Hakase until they couldn't breathe.

"I take it you are overjoyed hearing the news. I thought an arranged marriage would infuriate you." said King Izaoi.

"But father, its not with just anyone, it's with Yusei! I fell in love with him the first time I met him you know. Now I'm getting married to him in a week! It's like a dream come true!

King Hakase was happy that his future daughter-in-law was ecstatic, But was more worried about the more pressing concern. Yusei would surely not hear of it...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

That's it for chapter 1 :P lol


	2. The Escape

This is chapter 2 :D The chapter was longer than I thought lol. Same disclaimers as chapter 1 :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In the northern land; a cold, caprising land; lands said to be uninhabitable; containing a king even more crueller and colder than his land; Kiryu was preparing to leave the Northern Kingdom to fulfill his promise.

"Well Jack, I will not fail to be back in a month. I'm afraid your gift will be arriving a little late. In the meantime, you will have to satisfy yourself with your nice docile slaves.

Jack smiled at the thought of his future gift. "Originally I have come to dislike my birthday, but I will wait with impatience this year."

Kiryu smiled as he got into his carriage and went on his way. _I won't fail my friend._ He smirked. _Even if i have to inflict pain onto the southern lands. _

Jack walked back into his castle. The thought of having his dream slave left him restless. Jack looked out the window watching the sky take on colors of dark blue and cobalt. _A little fun tonight wouldn't hurt._ He stopped a passing guard on the corridor to his room.

"Hey you!"

"Er.. Yes, your highness."

"Bring me a slave to my quarters, one I use frequently... the usual routine." Jack smirked at the sight of the guard trembling slightly. Was he afraid of him? Or did he fear for the young slave who Jack would inflict the "routine" on almost every night? Leaving the slave broken and helpless the next day.

"Y-yes.. your m-majesty." and the guard hurried away.

Jack sighed and continued down the hall. "I can get bored here too..."

* * *

Night had fallen on the southern lands as Yusei walked along the corridors toward the throne room. What could his father want from him? If he waited for an hour for nothing again he wouldn't be as tolerant as last time. His sapphire cape blew behind him as it followed his movements. All the servants he passed bowed to him some even dared to blush when they saw the prince's beauty.

Yusei entered the throne room and knelt before this father. "Get up my son, we are alone."

The news of the meeting had left Yusei uneased, if his father needed to have a private conversation with him it had to be of extreme importance. Yusei got up and stared into his father's eyes. The king's expression was serious, but so was Yusei's.

"My son," he began, "I have called you to discuss an important matter at hand." Yusei had the right mind to smile at the irony but he did not.

"I know exactly how you are going to react to this, but I ask you to think of the good of the kingdom above yours." Yusei didn't like where this was going, but continued to listen. There was a pregnant pause before the king said, "You need to get married, my son."

A wave of anger flashed through Yusei's eyes. To marry? Him? Never! It was unthinkable!

"But father!"

"I will not hear of it Yusei! I'm getting old and it's time our kingdom had an heir to the throne! You are going to have a child, one brave and strong. One that will rule this kingdom with as much wisdom similar to yourself!"

"I refuse! I cherish my freedom! I will not be chained down by bonds known as marriage!"

"You do not have a say in this! You are a prince and these are your responsibilities you must fulfill!"

"No! Never!"

"I did not ask for your opinion! You will be married to Princess Izaoi Akiza in one week!"

Everything seemed collapsed around him. Princess Akiza? Aki? His childhood friend? To marry her? No! He would not even _consider_ it.

"N-no!"

"My son, I am sure you understand the war that rages between the northern and southern lands. And I am also sure you understand we aren't guaranteed to achieve victory. But! If we alliance with the Kingdom of the Black Rose by marrying their princess, we may have a chance to win this war. We have no choice we're running out of options."

"But there's also another way! Haven't you ever tried to compromise with the northern king?"

"He wouldn't even hear of it! He's a cold-hearted bastard maybe even colder than an iceberg! It seems it requires more than a few slaves to be intimate with him!"

Yusei trembled slightly. Intimate relationships? He raped his slaves! It was horrible! Inhuman!

"Do you now understand why it is essential to stop it? And to stop it we need allies."

Yusei didn't answer, he was torn between having to make a cross on his freedom or to end the barbarity of this man of ice. He thought about it for a long time leaving a dark silence in the room.

"Yu-Yusei..."

Before his father could add anything, the dark-haired prince turned and left the room without a word. The king let his head fall into his hands and sighed. _Forgive me Yusei, but it's the only way_.

Yusei kept his head down as he hurried down the corridors of the castle. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to leave the castle; to run away. To run to a place where he could live as he pleased. Even the boundaries of the kingdom wouldn't to able to hold him down. To live life peacefully with a woman who _he _chose. He had never had intercourse with anyone, he wanted to save his first time for the girl of his dreams. A girl with violet eyes and white skin without any imperfections. She would look up at him with pleading eyes from under him. And he would comply to her. The cool air of the night would blow into the arctic room, every inch of skin exposed, yes, they would be united as one. The night would be long but blissful, neither stopping for air. Their limbs would be so intertwined they wouldn't know where each of them started or stopped. They would collapse into deep sleep just as the rest of the world was woken up by the gentle rays of the sun. But Yusei was sadly brought back into reality when his father's words were echoed through his head.

_"You are going to get married... with Princess Akiza."_

Yusei quickened his pace and refrained from screaming. He loved Aki but only as a sister, nothing more. Suddenly he stopped short. An idea occurred to him, a crazy one, but it was worth a try. Nobody had ever dared to speak or reason with the king before, so why not he?

_At the point where I am. Anything is worth trying_. he muttered.

Yusei stood staring up at the wall. The tops of it reaching to touch the sky. Yusei's crazy idea had been running through his head for the past day. Was it really a good idea? Were the rumors even true about the king of hell? What if he was raped during the process? Yusei shuttered at the thought but he couldn't turn back. Yusei turned his to the attention to the castle.

_I'll be back one day_.

Then he gathered his courage and began climbing the wall. It had been even more higher than he expected but his arms still continued progressing. Once he reached the top he jumped down to the other side. He was out! There he was right outside the castle next to the Treacherous Forbidden Forest. There had been several rumors about strange and terrifying monsters lurking from within the depths of the trees, but Yusei wouldn't be afraid. He couldn't. All his life, since the day he was born, he had been surrounded by corpses, enemy spies woven into the public. He couldn't even guess how many soilders were kidnapped and tortured in the northern lands. He must do everything he can to save everyone from this evil king's reign, especially himself. And there was only one way, to find a flaw in the icy heart of the king. When he did the war would end. They would be free. The age of crying would be over. No longer would his people shed tears over losing their loved ones. Everyone could finally laugh, dance and forget their hardships and loss. At the mere thought of the war grounding to a halt, Yusei's courage swelled and he plunged into the forest. Yusei was sure he would end the war, whether letting it surrender willingly or by force, he was ready to do anything.. yes anything.

King Hakase sat on his throne lost in thought. He had been thinking about Yusei's reaction to the arranged marriage. He knew betrothing his son with the Princess Aki had been the only way but he couldn't help but feel bitter about it. Suddenly, a noise reached his dormant ears. He jumped when someone entered the room. "Oh, my friend. it's you" sighed the king.

"What troubles you? No wait, allow me to guess. It's your son, isnt it?" said King Izaoi.

"Yes, the news have been dissastrous. It has left Yusei in pieces."

"But, haven't you already expected this?"

"Yes, but I know my son. He is capable of anything. Yusei may like Akiza, but he might not be ready to marry her." he said he started to pace the room.

"Nobody can ever chose someone else's betrothed for them, but Aki isn't a complete stranger to him. He's lucky to be marrying Aki especially since they are childhood friends. I'm surprised he's not jumping around the kingdom spreading the news."

"Yes it's true. But if only Yusei understood that..."

"Don't worry, the marriage is in week. You will have plenty of time to convince him Aki is right for him."

"Yes I supposed you're right. I'll talk to him again tomorrow. Until then, I'll leave him alone. He was in such distress today, poor child. How's your daughter doing?"

"My daughter is in heaven but she can't help thinking that Yusei may not want her."

"Yes, I understand." Suddenly a loud **_CRACK!_** shook the room, and to their astonishment lightning struck, soon followed by heavy rain.

"My, it's quite rare to have such a storm, especially during this season." King Izaoi commented. But King Hakase wasn't listening anymore. He had understood the cause of the sudden storm and panicked.

"**Oh my god! **It's not possible!" he shouted.

"W-what's wrong?" asked King Izaoi a little unnerved by his companion's reaction.

"My son!" he cried and ran out of the room, leaving the other perplexed. This type of rain only came when a person of royalty leaves the kingdom. It causes the sky to cry for their sudden disappearance. The king sprinted with all his might down the corridors to Yusei's room with his clothes flying behind him barely catching up with his pace. He tried to open the door but his attempts were in vain it was locked from the inside. He called to one of the passing guards and they kicked open the door. The king raced into the room but it was empty. The bed was cold, candles were extinguished and the window was wide open. Leaves littered the table and rain drizzled into the room. The king rushed to the window. He shouted and called the name of his son.

**Yusei!**

All the birds flew from the trees. Yusei had heard his father's cry but he didn't turn around. He was soaked to skin but he needed to leave the vicinity of the castle before his father sent the guards to catch him. He ran with all his might through the pouring rain. The drops hurt so much like thousands of arrows piercing his skin and settling it on fire, but thankfully he had packed a cloak. He continued to dash though the forest. Not stopping for anything...

* * *

_How strange the rain has come so_ _suddenly_. Kiryu thought. _Even in this season._ _We're in the southern lands yet it rains this hard. _Kiryu knew something was amiss, the horses were also uneasy because of the lightning. Kiryu had decided to stop and wait for the storm to pass, and had settled into a huge cave. _Good thing I found this cave._

"You!" he told one of his guards, "Scout the area!"

"Yes your majesty!" and he took off.

"Something is going on in the Southern lands." Kiryu muttered.

* * *

The rain had also reach the northern lands. As Jack finished his paperwork he looked up at the relentless raindrops falling onto the window as if they were trying to melt the glass itself and venture into the room.

_It must be warmer then usual. It's raining rather than snowing._

"Mmm.."

He heard a moan of pain come from his bed. Jack turned from the window and smiled remembering the young slave from hours ago whom he had made love with. He had been particularly brutal that night and felt the child could use the rest. He gently placed his papers back on his desk and put his pen away then started towards his bed. A small tuft of red hair protruded from the sheets. Jack smiled.

"Rally, wake up." Hearing Jack's voice, Rally trembled.

"Are you still afraid of me?"

Jack laughed quietly. This was to be expected after what he had just endured. He tore away the sheet that shielded Rally's body from him. Rally let out a cry watching him with widen eyes.

"Come now child, why do you still fear me? This is not your first time."

Rally retreated little white Jack climbed on top of him with the smile still plastered onto his face. When Rally stumbled on the chain that bound him to the bed, Jack took the opportunity to pin the child down, putting his weight on him. Rally continued to tremble as Jack felt that distinct heat below his waist again. He wasn't done with him just yet. He crushed his lips against Rally's. The helpless child could only moan as a tear trickled down his cheek. Jack left him gasping for air as he traveled down his neck. He caused Rally to moan slightly as he sucked on one of his sensitive nubs. The child preferred not to see any further action and closed his eyes, wishing he would die right there. But a sharp pain caused him to snap them open. Jack hadn't even prepared for the sudden penetration, which caused Rally to scream, but he was reprimanded with a slap.

"Shut up" he said rather coldly.

The evening continued with moans of pleasure for one, and the other, pain.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Yea..lol I uploaded faster than I thought :D But I wanted 2 try and finish the rest of the chapters for everyone :)


	3. Kidnapped!

Here's chapter 3 :) Thank to everyone for their support of this story/translation ^^ I'm trying to update on a daily basis cuz i wanna finish all the chapters for everyone. I'm working as fast as I can :D So ill try and update every 1-3 days depending on how long the chapter is.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Yusei was exhausted, the rain had stopped but he hadn't. He didn't want to return to this father's castle. But as he was running, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

"Dam," he cursed, "What do I do now?"

He tried to stand but with little success. He collapsed onto the ground in pain. Then he heard something behind. He froze and instantly reached for his sword. Even injured, he would defend for his life. No matter the cost. He whipped around but didn't see anyone. The forest was quiet, but Yusei kept his guard listening to his surroundings.

Five minutes passed, and nothing happened. Deciding it was nothing he loosened his grip. Big mistake. Rising from the grove, a guard attacked him from behind. Yusei, being the finest swordsman in his kingdom, immediately drew his sword and blocked it. Unfortunately by reflex, Yusei jumped onto a branch in a tree, and the sharp pain in his ankle caused him to drop his sword and fall to the ground.

"Over here," the guard shouted, "I need help."

The rest of the guards came running surrounding Yusei, who looked at them helplessly. "Wow, Did you catch this yourself?" asked one.

"My my, what do we have here. Hey! We caught a little mouse!" the guard named Alphonse laughed.

"Hm, the little thing doesn't look very comfortable." sneered another, "What if we played with it for a bit?"

"Hands off guys!" Alphonse said, "remember what Lord Kiryu told us! If we find someone not too unpleasant looking from the south, we'll take it. And it seems we have."

The other guarded sighed, "Yeah your right. I don't want to give this one up, but how do you know he comes from the south?"

"Easy, his skin is quite darker than either the north or the kingdom of darkness." Alphonse approached Yusei to get a better look at him, but he was met with a fist to his face. The other guards instinctively threw Yusei's sword out of reach. "Are you okay, sir?" asked the guards. Alphonse got up tending to his bloody nose. Yusei was trapped! He struggled with everything he had, but it was no use. The guards had outnumbered him, plus he was injured. Alphonse turned to Yusei and said in a threatening tone,

"You're lucky we have given a vow to our lord to bring you unharmed, otherwise I would've had you killed!"

Yusei just spat in his face. That was the last straw. Alphonse punched him in the gut. Prince Yusei, now a slave, faded into darkness.

"Al-Alphonse..."

"Don't worry he just fainted."

Alphonse angrily wiped his face. How _dare_ the little vermin do such a thing?

"Bring him back to Lord Kiryu!" he shouted.

"Yes sir," they replied talking Yusei away. His sword left forgotten on the ground...

Kiryu sat boredly in his carriage, awaiting the return of his guards. "Their slow. I simply told them to scout the area. Guess something happened." Then he saw Alphonse run toward him.

"What's the matter?" Kiryu asked.

"We found something that might interest you, my lord!"

"Oh really? What is it?"

Alphonse pointed to his six guards carrying a unconscious body. The sun was high in the sky and shone onto the young stranger's face who his guards had seemingly caught from nowhere. Kiryu gasped. The sun revealing the beauty of the young man. He was so handsome it was unbelievable. Kiryu had a sudden urge to run his fingers in the boy's hair. He would be a perfect gift for Jack. "Get into the carriage, we are leaving." The guards obeyed and they were off. Yusei's head laid on Kiryu's lap. The boy seemed to have come straight from a dream, it wasn't usually possible to expect such beauty. Kiryu stroked Yusei's cheek then ran his fingers through his cobalt and blonde locks and onto to his slightly parted lips. Kiryu bent down to meet his lips with Yusei's. He tasted sweet. What he would've given to deepen the kiss, but something held him back. He had promised himself it was a gift for Jack. Breaking their lips, Kiryu decided to focus on the landscape, but he couldn't remove the pink shade embedded onto his face. He would have to live with the young man, that seemingly came out of a dream, for the next month. He didn't know if he had it in him to stick with his promise. The next month would be hell for him. Even being the lord of darkness, he was not prepared for what awaited him. He wouldn't like it at all...No, not at all...

* * *

In the southern lands, the entire kingdom was mourning, not a sound was heard in the corridors of the castle, only an occasional groan. Aki couldn't hold back her tears. The love of her life, the man who had succeeded claiming her heart and future husband had disappeared beyond the four castle walls. All who ever crossed them had never returned. They were either killed or became slaves. Just thinking about the idea of Yusei lost forever, Aki cried harder.

_It wasn't possible_... Crow's eyes were shadowed behind his hair. His childhood friend, Yusei, had disappeared. Yusei was also the prince, god knows what could happen to him. Ruka cried silently into her brother's arms as King Hakase paced in circles occasionally punching the walls.

_Yusei...Why?_

Just then a guard entered the room. Sparks of hope shone in everyone's eyes. The guard bowed and shook his head. Aki burst into tears once more.

"We will continue our search, your highness. We are searching the village and spies have taken the route to the north..just in case..."

Sobs were heard at even the mention of the idea. What if one of the spies ever brought news that Yusei was in the hands of the King of Hell? Rally, from the Kingdom of Pink and Black, Aki's friend, had never returned from that place. She didn't know what had become of him. Had he died? As Aki thought about Rally, she ran out of the room crying.

"Aki!" Crow cried, running after her.

Aki collapsed onto her bed and wept. Crow entered her room and tried to comfort her. He took her into his arms, telling her Yusei was alright and that he was there for her. He knew that she loved Yusei. He put his hand on Aki's back.

"Aki..." he murmured.

"What if he _was _made into a slave in the northern lands? And the king of ice sends us a message, giving his thanks for him?"

Crow clenched his teeth. Yusei was smart. He wouldn't allow himself to stoop that low. Crow, now, was not only comforting Aki, but himself as well. He knew if the king of the north saw someone he liked he would do anything to possess them. Aki, suddenly, grabbed Crow and they both crashed onto the floor with Aki above Crow. She refused to let go as she wept into Crow's neck. Crow blushed hard and prayed she didn't feel the erection beginning to rise under his belt. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. If someone had seen them at that moment he would have surely been killed. By this point in time he was sure he had fallen for her, but her heart was already too far from his reach. She loved Yusei and nothing he did would change that...

* * *

Yusei was awoken by a hand hovering above him. His eyes snapped open and, out of pure reflex, he retreated as far as possible. But he didn't anticipate one thing, his ankle. the unbearable pain caused him to fall off of something. Then he remembered everything. The marriage; the escape; the guards. But...where was he? He noticed he had fallen off a bed and sighed looking down at his ankle. To his surprise, it was bandaged. Who would've done this for him? He moaned softly as he tried to move it.

"Don't move!" Yusei froze, where was he? "That's a severe spain, if you try and move, it will only get worse!" The voice continued.

Yusei saw a shadow slowly approach him. Yusei tried to crawl away but his injured ankle failed him. Soon the shadow revealed his true form. Yusei saw a human with silver blue hair who didn't look_ too _bad, appearance wise. Kiryu, at last, saw the eye color of the handsome stranger looking at him curiously. They were a stunning ocean blue even more beautiful than he had imagined. He could see the fear and anger swirling in them. Strangely, this excited him. Kiryu put a hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling when he felt the boy shudder from contact. Kiryu took him bridal style in his arms. Yusei struggled hard but failed to escape as he fell onto the bed with his attacker. Kiryu found himself straddling his body holding his wrists above his head. Yusei squirmed hard but Kiryu's grip was too powerful.

"My name's Kiryu," he started, "I am the king of the land adjacent to yours. Given the tone of your skin you must come from the southern lands right? What's your name?"

Yusei froze, the land adjacent to his? Did this mean he was the King of the Northern Land? He hadn't thought of that and he was even in this embarrassing position with him. Hearing this, Yusei struggled harder. He found the strength to throw Kiryu to the other end of the bed. His ankle hurt badly, but that was the least of his worries. He would _never_ want his first time with this man! Ever! He walked to the door and tried to open it. To his horror, it was locked! He heard Kiryu laugh wickedly.

"So my angel, is it stuck?"

Yusei snapped back around, ready to defend himself in case Kiryu tried anything.

"S-stay away!" spat the prince.

Kiryu smiled wickedly. _This boy is just too cute._

"I'm not going to bite, little kitten. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not a kitten!" Yusei fumed.

Kiryu raised an eyebrow, not dropping the sinister smile anchored onto his face.

"What should I call you then?"

"Yusei!" shouted the prince. Yusei covered his mouth realizing what he had just said. He had given himself away! He prayed this man wasn't sadistic and would make him suffer.

"Yusei, what a pretty name." Kiryu remarked rising from the bed.

Yusei looked dumbfounded. Kiryu seemed unfazed by his name. He was either stupid or was just teasing him. Suddenly, Yusei remembered that no one, not even his kingdom, knew his name. Everyone called him "prince" or "king's son". Yusei sighed, feeling a bit reassured, but Kiryu didn't cease to approach him. Yusei watched suspiciously as Kiryu tried to touch him. Reflexively, the prince threw a punch, but Kiryu was faster. He grabbed and pinned him to the wall. Yusei coughed from shock and without warning Kiryu crushed his lips against his prisoner and forced his tongue into his mouth. Yusei moaned into the kiss that was _far_ from sweet as he explored Yusei's mouth savoring every minute of it. A tear slid down Yusei cheek knowing what would happen next. He wasn't ready for this.

Kiryu broke the kiss when he felt Yusei about to faint from the lack of oxygen. Yusei collapsed into his arms. The Lord of Darkness originally didn't like his kingdom, but with _him_ around it was different. He licked his lips remembering the taste of Yusei's mouth. Kiryu blushed and felt an erection that had formed, throb painfully. He stared at Yusei still panting in his arms.

Kiryu couldn't restrain himself any longer. He grabbed Yusei's throwing him violently on the bed. Yusei looked at him with wided eyes.

"No.." he murmured.

Kiryu ignored him and climbed on top of the prince and began to attack his neck. Then he took hold of Yusei's clothes attempting to undress him, but Yusei clung forcefully to them. Kiryu's eyes turn black and punched him in the face. The prince saw stars in her version as he clung to half his consciousness. Kiryu had gone mad. Yusei's hands fell on the bed. Kiryu took advantage or the situation and lifted his shirt. He grabbed Yusei's wrist and pinned them down. Yusei was powerless, he wanted to knock Kiryu out so he wouldn't have to see it happen, but he was bounded down. Another tear fell down his cheek only managing to cough out,

"Stop...Ah..Stop" Kiryu tended to both nubs on his chest as Yusei moaned and begged him to stop. Still tending to his task at hand, let go of Yusei's wrists and rubbed his stomach, using the other hand to unbutton his pants. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"M'lord, I have brought what you have requested."

Kiryu stood up and looked back onto Yusei. His eyes had returned to normal color. He realized what he was about to do as he stared at the shirtless boy under him, eyes dim with tears, panting. If his servant hadn't interrupted him he probably would have violated Yusei! He hid his face under his hair to prevent his servant from seeing his reddened cheeks. Kiryu got up and opened the door.

"Thank you Clara. Can you also take care of him? Let him take a bath and help him dress. I shall bring him a meal afterwords.

"Yes, my lord." She walked into the room and saw, with horror, the half-naked boy on the bed.

"Oh! Have I disturbed you, my lord?!"

"No Clara, just do what I have asked." and with that, Kiryu plunged into the dark corridor of the castle. Clara was petrified! Her master never acted that way toward slaves unless they were willing! She shakingly walked toward the bed. The young man lying there was breathtaking! His eyes were closed. He was asleep. A few drops of sweat ran down his well-muscled chest. Clara looked away blushing. God he was beautiful! As she looked at him, something else also intrigued her. His skin was tanned. Tan skin had been rare in the kingdom of darkness much less in the nothern lands.

"Is it possible that...this boy came from the southern lands?" she said aloud, not realizing the volume she had used. Clara squeaked when Yusei opened his eyes, He turned his head to look at the person who had awoken him. She blushed harder when she saw his eyes. Ocean blue eyes! How gorgeous!

"Well...h-hello." she stammered, "I am a servant who serves his majesty, Lord Kiryu, King of the Land of Darkness. I...my name is Clara. I'm pleased to meet you."

Yusei tried not to tremble when he bowed his head. His chin reaching for the ground to hide his face which was now red as a tomato. After a long silence he got up. Yusei turned toward the ceiling watching it as it were the most interesting thing in the world.

_S-so I'm not in not in the southern lands but the land of darkness! I'm relieved but on the other hand...What is going to happen to me? The king of this land almost raped me but...this girl arrived just in time!_

Yusei turned towards his savior.

"Hello Clara, my name's Yusei." he muttered. _If I want to get out of here, it's better to make friends._

Clara smiled, "I was requested to take care of you. Let's run a bath."

Yusei smiled reassured, Clara looked like a nice girl. All he had to do now was to avoid Kiryu long enough to establish a plan to escape...

* * *

**To be Continued**

Reviews r appreciated ^^ C ya guys soon :)


	4. Profound News

Yay, i updated faster than I thought. I found a new way 2 update the chapters :P. This chapter many have a sightly different style of writing tho. I was going to post it earlier but there was a blackout at my house. lol Enjoy it :)

There were alot of error in this chapter because i had 2 rewrite the whole thing again but I have fixed them :P

* * *

**C****hapter 4**

The sun shining through curtains of silk, caused Jack to wake up. He got up and automatically went to the bathroom. He just wanted a simple shower. He sighed as the water ran down his body, relaxing him. As he was showering, Jack started to think "I can't wait for my new slave to arrives, I'm starting to get seriously tired of Rally, yet he is still my favorite. "Jack sighed stepping out of the shower, putting on his clothes.

Rally was still asleep, given that he spent the night. He really needed to catch up on his sleep, but that didn't prevent Jack from calling his guards to bring Rally into his room last night. No wait, his "bumbling idiots" had brought Rally to his room. Once Jack was alone, he stared out his window, the weather was looking up but that couldn't last very long. White snow had already began to block the rays of the sun. Jack looked at his calendar and sighed.

It really wasn't necessary to look at that dam thing everyday. No matter how many times he looked at it time wouldn't go faster. He sighed and walked out of his room to begin watching over the affairs of the kingdom.

* * *

In the southern lands, the same sadness swept through the castle like the day before. The prince hadn't returned. There was no trace of him despite the desperate efforts of the guards and knights. They began to assume the worst for the prince. Some said he still alive but others thought he had been killed by wild beasts, but nobody _dared_ to mentioned or even _think_ of the idea that the prince might have been captured by the northern king. The idea of their prince currently in the northern lands, gave everyone _goosebumps_. King Jack was so cruel and so wicked. Though, that's what everyone in the southern land thought.

King Hakase didn't move from his throne. His eyes were blank. He was hoping for a miracle. While all children and young adults were each brought into their respective chambers, Aki didn't stop crying all night. Crow was there to comfort her feeling helpless that he couldn't help his beloved.

Three weeks passed, but the southern lands still cried and waited for their prince. They were expecting a miracle... but nothing happened. They were certain the prince was being held somewhere, but where? The spies who had went to the northern lands returned empty-handed, no information whatsoever. No signs of life were detectable through the southern lands. Where was the prince? Where...

The moon dimly lit the southern kingdom as Crow stood at the same wall where Yusei had disappeared three weeks ago. He was no longer unsure of his plan. He had spent the last three weeks do nothing else but deciding if his plan was the right choice. And now he had no doubt.

_Yusei, three weeks ago, when you escaped from the castle, this place is where you would have to cross. You had three weeks to try to escape from your prison, but you're probably in a place where you're constantly monitored. If you just wanted to show your father you didn't want to get married, you would've already been back. This time for sure I'll climb these walls and find you...my friend. _Crow jumped over the wall like the bird of the night, without any apparent effort..._I'm coming! _Crow ran and plunged into the forest without even a second thought.

* * *

The next morning, Yusei laid in his bed, watching the ceiling. He was thinking of his friends missing them terribly. He also missed his room, his palace, his land, and the sun. Here there is only black and shadow. He only saw the sun once a day for about five minutes. He didn't even get to be alone. There were always two guards who constantly followed him. And there was no window in his room, where he spent most of his day. He was bored to death! Kiryu hadn't seen him since the first visit his room where he had attempted to rape him. But that was a good thing! He was _far _from missing him. But Yusei still wondered what they would do with him. He wasn't even a slave! He didn't do anything the whole day except read and go to sleep! Fortunately, Clara always visited him three times a day to bring him a meal. Yusei had grown fond of Clara. She was charming and polite to him. When he was thinking of Clara, a knock was heard in the door and a blonde emerged.

"Hello Yusei-kun, how are you today?" She said cheerfully.

"Do I really have to answer you?" Yusei said, sighing.

Clara had a big smile anchored to her lips. Yusei looked at her from the corner of his eye, wondering what she must've been thinking.

"Today's a great day for you Yusei! You're finally getting out of your room!"

Yusei didn't sound surprised, "I am already permitted to leave my room...five minutes a day."

"But this is different Yusei-kun! You're getting out of your room for the whole day! And tomorrow as well, and the next day, and the day after that.."

"STOP! That's great! Thank you Clara I understand... But...Why?"

Clara only smiled, but her smile was odd. Yusei noticed immediately. It was as if it was a heartbreaking smile..

"Well," she went on, "I can't tell you, but I can assure we're going to take good care of you!

Yusei raised an eyebrow, thinking back to his first meeting with Kiryu. Clara saw this and she laughed understandingly at the anxiety of the boy.

"Ha ha ha! Do not worry, I wasn't referring to that! But I was requested to accompany you. So wash, comb your hair, and get dressed!"

"But ...Why this sudden change?"

Clara just looked down.

"I am responsible for bringing you to the lord Kiryu. So follow me if you like Yusei."

Yusei didn't refuse seeing guards appear at the door. He followed Clara through the long corridors of the castle.

* * *

Crow sat in a hollow tree, out of breath, resting. He had tired himself out, walking nonstop for the past day.

"Oh my god...Yusei, if I find you I swear you're going to pay for making me go through this!"

He laid his head on the trunk of the tree to regulate his breathing. But despite, his closed eyes, something bothered him. A strange ray of light glowing in the distance. How was that possible? He was practically laying inside the tree! Crow was so exhausted he decided against opening them right away. But the light really bothered him and in his current position, which was comfortable, moving was out of the question! So he forced himself to open his eyes. He looked in the direction of the beam of light watching carefully as if it was going to strike him at any minute.

_But...What was it?_

He walked toward the strange light. It was coming from beneath a bush, how could light even could reach this place?

_What if it was a trap? _Crow thought _No, that's impossible!_ _No one would venture into this forest! That's crazy_!

Nevertheless, he stared but saw nothing bizarre, nor scary! Next time he'll remember never to believe rumors, but this light was really strange. He clenched his fists, and in a burst of courage slipped his hand under the bush and grabbed the mystery object.

"BUT THIS IS...! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Crow could not move. He stared petrified.

"This is...YUSEI'S SWORD!

The silver sword of the prince lay before him glistening under what little sunlight passed through the thick leaves. The sword was there... But its owner wasn't ... Crow grabbed the object, he unable to believe it. He wanted reassurance. He hoped with all his heart it was a mistake. The sword couldn't have belonged to his childhoood friend! He stroked his finger on the emblem, stardust. Inlaid in its eyes, was a sapphire blue gemstone. There was no doubt! This sword belonged to the Prince! Crow, after spending several minutes inspecting it, dropped it on the floor! He stood there frozen.

"Yusei...He...never goes anywhere without his sword! Something's happened to him..."

Anger began to rise in his chest. His best friend was in the hands of evil. He could have been anywhere! perhaps, the northern lands? No, that wasn't impossible the northern lands were in the opposite direction. He had to look for more clues! He began to look around. Venturing further and further into the forest...

* * *

In the kingdom of darkness, everyone was busy with preparations. Yusei following Clara accompanied by two guards watching puzzled. Originally the kingdom was so quiet. What made them in such a hurry?

"His majesty is preparing for a long trip." Clara said when she saw the look on Yusei's face.

"And I'm going with him right?

Clara nodded her head not wanting to go into details. Yusei saw this and didn't say anything, not wanting the girl to be more uncomfortable than she already was. As they continued to walk along the corridors, Yusei was beginning to see places he had never seen before. Soon they walked down a hall he didn't recognize. He decided not ask. Finally, they stopped before a huge oak door. She turned toward Yusei said

"Yusei... Behind these doors, lord Kiryu awaits you. Do not panic ok? Nothing you do will set you free. But I must ask you to use your manners. I know perfectly well that you have not seen him since...Since that day, but I beg you stay quiet and show obedience, ok?

Yusei violently turned his head to the side. A small "Che" escaping his lips. Clara sighed "Don't forget what I just told. It's very important" Yusei didn't move, realizing she couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer she knocked on the door. Before waiting for a response, she pushed it open.

"My lord!" She said, bowing, "I have brought you the slave requested."

Yusei saw Kiryu sitting on his throne with his eyes closed. An uncomfortable silence hung in the room. A shudder traveled down the prince's back when the Dark Lord opened his piercing eyes turning them toward him.

"You may go now, Clara." He said in a cold voice echoing through room.

"Yes, your Majesty".

Clara looked at Yusei sadly. This astonished the prince because she was originally so radiant! A tear trickled down her cheek rushing out of the room, murmuring low "farewell" to Yusei. Then she plunged into the dark corridor, the guards closed the door behind her, the door grinded monstrously.

Once the door closed, the same comfortable silence lingered in the air. Kiryu looked at Yusei who stared back for what seemed like hours.

Kiryu glared at young slave. He was handsome. He had vowed never to violate Yusei like that again. But every night, he found his face in his hands. He couldn't help looking back to the moment he was about to remove the last piece of clothing that separated Yusei's naked body. Just thinking about that moment, caused him to find himself in bed touching himself every night thinking about the beautiful slave who, was in his eyes, like a god. He put his feet back on the ground cursing at such a thought. He _couldn't _count the number of times he found himself in front of the door to Yusei's chambers preparing to commit the irreparable! He always managed to contain himself, but now that they were alone in the room his desires had grown stronger. He found it best to calm himself in the shortest possible time. Kiryu recovered from his thoughts and got up clapping the hands. Yusei didn't understand the use of this gesture until servants came in and bowed to their king.

"Yes master?"

"Bring the slave to the room on the other side of the castle. We are going to choose an outfit, and accessories for him!

"Yes, your majesty."

Yusei didn't understand what was happening as he was dragged into a room painted magnificently blinding white. How was there such a room in a palace so dark? He understood how Kiryu hated light and blinding colors! Kiryu read what the slave was thinking and hastily explained.

"I know what you're thinking. And, yes, I don't like this room it's too white for me."

Yusei ignored him, continuing his exploration.

"Your Majesty," Men very elegantly dressed bowed presenting pieces of cloth, to Kiryu, that appeared to be made of high quality.

"Hmmm... This one for the pants and this one for the top. And let me see that cloth tunic." Kiryu chose each piece carefully.

"Yes, my lord."

Men headed toward Yusei with tape measures while others came with pens in hand. They began to take measurements of Yusei's body. Some conversed while others wrote. Yusei glared threateningly, not even trying to hide thoughts of murder for the first one who ventured too far as Kiryu glared daggers at his back. As if he read Yusei's mind he walked in front of him not disturbing the designers.

"I'll just clarify for you. You're here today for a makeover." He said with a mocking smile.

Yusei didn't like where this was going, but simply raised an eyebrow. Kiryu laughed.

"In fact, if I didn't take advantage of you during this time I wouldn't have another chance any at all. There is a good reason for this though. I am giving you to a friend as a bail."

Yusei didn't want to believe it, but Kiryu's petty smile confirmed his thoughts.

"Yes, this room was entirely designed for an old friend of mine. A friend who loves white. When he comes to visit, this room reminds him of his white country, you see."

By this time, Yusei had a pretty good idea where this conversation was going, but still wanted to confirm his suspicions. Kiryu burst into uncontrollable laughter seeing the face of the slave.

"So you understand where this is going right? You're not as stupid as I thought! I am going to give you as a gift to my old friend, Jack Atlas! The all-powerful, respected lord ... King of the Northern...

Everything seemed to collapsed around him. He saw nothing but dark emptiness around him...How could this happen? He thought he had escaped from the lord of the northern lands by being captured here! Boy, was he was wrong! He would find himself slave to the most feared man of the world! And who knows maybe in bed too! No, not maybe, for sure!

Yusei trembled uncontrollably which was soon followed by small groans and a total panic attack! Yusei began to struggling hard. Dressmakers frightened by the reaction of their model tried in vain to keep it quiet. Yusei mustered all his strength and managed to escape from their grip. He ran anywhere his legs could go. Fear clearly read in those blue eyes. Kiryu looked at the young man, apparently amused. Yusei flew to the door and desperately tried to open it. Nothing happened! He realized in horror it was locked and the designers were quickly approaching him. He spun around and ran as fast as he could to his last restort...the window. Seeing his prisoner heading toward a not that secure window, Kiryu quickly took charge! This fool of a servant would able to jump from the there! There was only about 18 meters separating them from the ground! Yusei was about to jump out, but Kiryu grabbed him and threw him back inside. The guards, hearing the racket rushed into the room and instinctively pinned the boy to the ground. The poor boy was registered immobile in seconds as he howled! Tears flooded down his cheeks as he struggled desperately to escape but failed. Kiryu carefully to locked the window.

"Resume your work, gentlemen!" He shouted to the frightened fashion designers.

"Er...Yes, my lord..."

They hurriedly finished the measures while he was still pinned down by the guards. Surprisingly, he listened to them without trouble. Once the designers were finished, they disappeared in a separate room where they started make the clothing requested by their lord.

"See? That wasn't that too complicated!" Kiryu laughed.

Yusei still lay on the ground panting.

"Good, now tie him to the wall and bring the perfumers." said the lord of the shadows.

Yusei had no strength left to protest as he was tied by his wrists to the wall. Everyone else fetched the people requested.

People surrounded Kiryu.

"Go do your job, and tell me what scent would best fit this young man."

For a good hour, perfumers had debated what scent would be associated with this young man of supernatural beauty, with just as much character. And finally they decided on rose and cherry blossom. A rose, so beautiful to view but dangerous to touch because of its thorns. The cherry blossom would be reminiscent of the southern lands.

There was really no need to discuss his hairstyle. It was better in its natural state, so they left it alone. Once everyone was out of the room, and only Kiryu and Yusei, still chained to the wall, remained Kiryu said.

"We will celebrate Jack's birthday in one week. That doesn't mean you may rest quietly in your room for the week. We depart tomorrow. You see, the northern lands are not exactly adjacent to this land so this is going to be very long trip. You better prepare for it."

Yusei didn't say anything, his eyes were hidden behind a lock of hair. Kiryu preferring not to dwell, merely shrugged and ordered a guard to bring Yusei back to his room. Once he was alone, he began to weep uncontrollably. He would soon play slave to the cruelest king in the word, who everyone in the north, thought was normal.

Why? Why had he fled? He should've stayed in his kingdom and married Aki and not assume the worse like he did! No ... he really shouldn't have...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

I would like to thank everyone that support this story/translation ^^ You guys r awesome :)


	5. Arrivial to the Northern Lands

Yay wasn't that quick :P? Record time a few hours lol. Surprisingly, this chapter was easy 2 translate for me. Anyway heres Chapter 5! :D

Um I fixed the errors i didn't see in my rush to finish this. I fixed them :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The entire night was a nightmare. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what would happen once he arrived at the dreaded object of his conscience, Jack Atlas, king of the northern lands, the cruelest, coldest person in the world. What would become of him? Yusei moaned in his bed cowering, attempting to sleep but in vain. Hours passed, and finally someone knocked on the door. Yusei gasped falling off the bed. When a girl entered and she didn't see anyone, she immediately panicked and screamed for help. The guards soon came running,

"Mikage! What's wrong?"

"T-the slave...he's gone!"

The guards quickly peered into the room. Realizing she was right, they ran into the room and searched frantically for him. They guarded the door and searched. Orders for a distraction were called to prevent the king from noticing the slave was gone. They had to find him before it was too late!

Then one guard looked behind the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He approached it slowly and found Yusei hiding behind a sheet shivering nervously. Relieved, he called

"All right guys, I found him."

Everyone let out sigh.

"Let's hurry, some guards have already gone to inform the king. If they do it'll cause quite a stir."

The guards grabbed Yusei's sleeve to straighten it, but a scream was heard and Yusei started kicking in all directions, yelling haphazardly, and struggling with rage. The guards were shocked by his reaction but seeing the obstinacy of the boy they ignored it. They grabbed each one of Yusei's arms and dragged him forcefully out the room. The prince screamed and struggled like a wild beast.

"WILL YOU COME CALM DOWN?!" Shouted the guard who was holding his right arm.

But Yusei still continued, trying to escape. The guard, exasperated, punched his jaw causing the boy to calm down without knocking him unconscious. But he still couldn't walk on his own. His head was still spinning. The guard took him onto his shoulder and walked with long strides out of the castle. Yusei was totally helpless. When they stepped outside, he took a huge breath of air. He could finally feel the fresh air!

He was taken to a large iron box mounted on wheels, lead by a horses. Realizing this box would be his means of transportation during the trip, he began to kick frantically on the guard's stomach. But most of his strength was gone so the guard didn't even notice it. He pushed Yusei in the iron prison locking the door behind him.

Yusei quickly got up but it was too late, the door was locked and couldn't be opened with just a simple key. He heard a beam being placed on the door. He was completely trapped! He madly struck at the door screaming and begging to be let go but everyone had already left. Yusei slumped against the door and wept, he continued to strike the door but this time with less energy and more slowly.

"Please...I beg you ...Let me out..."

He cried harder. There was not even a window only a few holes were drilled into the iron allowing him to breathe. Yusei would've preferred to die now. He thought of his father, Akiza, Crow. He sobbed again and felt exhaustion finally take its toll on him. He hadn't slept a wink all night, and the fatigue began weigh him down but he wasn't going to sleep ... Certainly not.

Kiryu walked to the carriage and a guard hastily prostrated at his feet.

"We have completed the task, your majesty. We have locked the "carriage" up and waiting for your command."

Kiryu smiled, looking at the box where the slave was being held.

"All right. Then we go!" Kiryu walked to his carriage and seated himself, the whole procession soon followed they were off!.

Horses carrying hundreds of gifts advanced slowly. There was gold, jewelry, paintings, jewels, and much more. Everything was ready for the birthday of the King of the northern lands. Yusei was also included as one of his birthday gifts. The slave lie on straw settling and covering himself with it. The journey was going to be long. Kiryu had decided they would also be traveling at night to be insured of their arrival time.

* * *

Crow had completely lost track of his friend and to top it all off, he had no idea where he was. He sighed and leaned against a tree, with Yusei's sword pressed against his chest.

_Yusei...where are you? _Crow closed his eyes. He was exhausted, pain racked his body. He just wanted to sleep...sleep...and... soon. Crow closed his eyes and fell asleep. But failed to hear someone approaching...

Jack sat on his throne irritatingly tapping his foot, as members of the court whispered among themselves. They had to settle a case of a merchant who had been robbed by a theif, and the case deeply annoyed him.

"My lord!" the merchant said trembling, "I have very little income. I can't allow a man to take things for free."

"But your highness," defended the thief, "I have nothing, I have a wife and three children! The latter is only a baby! I needed to feed them! For pity's sake be merciful!"

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the thief begging him on his knees.

"How old are your children?" asked the king.

The man surprised by the king's question quickly answered, "My eldest is 14 years, your Highness. The other is 5 and the youngest is just a few months. "

"Is your eldest child a girl?" Asked Jack.

"Er...Yes, sir."

"So, to compensate for this crime, you'll give me your eldest daughter! She will become a part of my harem. And if I don't like her, I'll give her back to you."

The thief's eyes widened "My...my lord..."

"SILENCE! This is the price you will need to pay!"

The man sobbed, "Mercy, my lord...take my life... if necessary ... but spare my daughter." The man knew exactly how the king treated his slaves and his daughter was still a virgin. He didn't want her to lose her virginity so brutally.

"SHUT UP, Insulator! How dare you go against my orders! Give me your daughter and in addition you will receive 30 lashes for trying to disobey me."

Jack clapped his hands and the guards took the man away. The entire room was silent, the merchant paced in circles but only where he was standing. Jack looked at him wearily, gesturing him to leave.

"But your highness.." he pleaded.

Jack glared at him causing the merchant to tremble. He bowed respectfully and quickly left. Jack dismissed the court and went to his room waiting for the daughter of the thief.

* * *

"Look over there." A man whispered to his comrade.

Both hiding behind a bush trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. The man pointed to the red head asleep at the foot of a tree.

"Be careful, he's armed" he said looking at Yusei's sword.

"We'll go and knock him out."

"Ok, Let's do it!"

The two men tiptoed behind either side of the tree. One of them picked up a log on the ground and started to approach him. The red head, who was none other than Crow, was so exhausted, he didn't see it coming. _**CRACK**_! (The wolf XD) The log was crashed on Crow's head and he fell onto his side.

"We did it!" cried one of two men.

"Well done! The master will be quite pleased! This boy has also come from the southern lands! Kiryu was so unhappy not being able to keep his other slave! Maybe he'll give us a reward for this one!"

"Yes maybe you're right Alphonse! We going to be rich! But I wonder why people of the southern lands keep coming here. What are they trying to do? It's all very strange.

"Who cares? After all!" Alphonse grinned, "I get to keep his sword!"

"Shouldn't you bring it back the king?"

"You're kidding right?! This will be perfect for my collection!"

"Well, you're not going to keep it just for yourself!"

Alphonse took his own sword and pointed it at the throat of his companion.

"Do you have a problem with that? I am the captain here! So if you don't want to end up buried at the foot of this tree, I advise you to keep quiet! Is that clear?"

The guard swallowed "Y-y-yes...v-v-very clear Alphonse ..."

"Good. Now help me, we're going to take this boy back to the castle, the lord is gone anyway. He going to be surprised."

The other guard didn't say anything, grabbing Crow's head they took him away still unconscious.

**5 days later**

Yusei was awoken by trumpets, he looked through one of his small holes. He could see a lot of people. He had finally arrived after five days of being locked in this box. On one hand, Yusei was happy he would be let out soon, but on the other hand the reason he was being let out him caused him shake uncontrollably he preferred not to think about it. The horses suddenly stopped, causing Yusei to fall backward. Then there was silence. He didn't even dare to breathe fearing that people would hear him in his cage. The last thing he wanted was attention. Then he heard Kiryu's voice from the other side of his cage. There wasn't a hole so he couldn't see what was going on. Yusei could only listen.

"Jack Altas! Almighty lord! I have come to worship you by offering you the traditional presents from my home country for your birthday! Each more beautiful than the next!

Yusei shuddered with that statement. And he cursed having no hole on the right side of the cage.

"I welcome you Kyosuke, Kiryu. Thank you for your speech and gifts! My servants will take care of them for you!

Jack clapped his hands and all noise began again. Everyone began talking as the unwrapping of gifts began. Yusei paid no attention, petrified from Jack's voice. It was cold, harsh, but so beautiful! Yusei mentally slapped himself at the thought. He was frozen! He heard people rubbing up against his cage. He feared one of them would be called to open his cage and he would be sent straight to his death, his worse fear. He waited for hours but nothing happened. He began to think he had been forgotten. He relaxed slightly thinking of the idea. But he had no desire to stay here! What should he do? Suddenly, his cage moved.

Kiryu stood beside Jack as they watched the servants unpack all the gifts. The Dark Lord noticed the look that arose on Jack's face as every gift was unwrapped. He was looking for his promised slave. Kiryu smiled but didn't say anything. After a little while, when almost all his gifts were unwrapped, Jack laid eyes on the cage where Yusei was hiding. Kiryu chuckled quietly, Jack turned to him with curiosity.

"Do not be so eager Jack!" Kiryu said, "you'll get that tomorrow anyway."

Jack watched the carriage, which he had been waiting for weeks for, travel behind the castle. The two gentlemen decided to go inside. Jack couldn't hide the huge smile that had settled on his face. It would be a _very _long night.

* * *

Crow struck the door again. How had he been able to get caught so easily? It'd been five days since he was locked in there. It'd also been five days since he had seen the sun. Where was he? What did they want? They had only brought him food three times a day. Crow began to lose patience.

"You know, birds hate being put in cages!" He yelled through the door.

"Don't look like any bird that I know of." A guard sneered.

Crow instinctively clung to the door.

"Who are you! What do you want? Let me out!"

The guard laughed harder, "Sorry my chick but you're not going to leave until at least one more day! "The guard laughed louder.

"WHAT?! What kind of sick person are you? Let me out!"

Crow drummed louder at the door and started kicking his feet.

"OH! You're not going to get released! You're too noisy!"

"Let me out!"

"Shut up, and do not say anything stupid!"

Crow continued to struggle until he was completely exhausted. To the relief of the guard, he collapsed to the ground gasping for air and started crying.

"What do you want with me..." he said between sobs.

"Be quiet! **Good god**!"

"What do you want from me?" Crow said louder.

"I'm only a little angry so I beg you to be reasonable."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" This time Crow was screaming.

The guard broke down the door and kicked him.

"If you weren't a gift for our master. I would have slain you a long time ago!"

"A gift?" Crow froze instantly.

"You wanted to know what we want with you. _AND_ now you have your answer. Now shut up!"

"NO! I won't! Let me go!"

"Thou is swell, I am being ordered to a different duty now."

Crow heard the guard retire. He opened his eyes and began to pound on the door again and screamed,

"MERCY, PITY! PLEASE!"

Crow cried and sobbed for hours until he couldn't anymore and collapsed onto the ground, asleep.

* * *

Yusei didn't know how long he had stayed in his cage but it felt like forever. Suddenly, he heard someone unlock the door and took away the beam. The prince rose instinctively with clenched fists, ready to defend himself if necessary. The door opened, and as if the men were trying to catch a lion, they came with ropes! He avoided a few until they arrived by the dozens! A rope was wrapped around his wrist. Reflexively, he tried to remove it with his other hand, but a second rope wrapped around it. Yusei panicked and struggled with all his might. But it didn't stop there. He saw two ropes tie onto to his left leg, three to his right leg, a larger rope around his stomach, and another one around his neck. Yusei attempted to pull on it so he didn't die of suffocation, but the men fluently gave a sharp tug on all his ropes except the one on his neck. Prince showed no reaction and found himself pinned to the ground. More men came with chains. Yusei made a valent struggle, but there were too many. Yusei was helplessly chained from head to foot. If he tried to escape, it wasn't feasible! Yusei grunted when the three men each dragged his chains to move forward. The prince drew back instinctively refusing to move. Then a whole group of men helped and pulled the ropes more powerfully. This time it was 5 to 1. Another took a whip and smacked his back without touching it. Yusei didn't resist and was dragged by force through the corridors to a door, the men ushered him in without any trouble. Once inside, they Yusei chained to the foot of the bed.

"Two guards stand at the entrance to this room. If there are any problems, they won't hesitate to use force." Said one man, "If you escaped, it would be more than catastrophic, the King has been waiting for you for a long time."

When the word "king" was mentioned, Yusei shook and struggled more. The chain was long enough for him to lie down on the bed at ease, but it wasn't enough to reach that stupid door. The door was his only real goal! It lead to the way out of here! And he needed to escape! Urgently!

* * *

Jack found himself alone with Kiryu.

"So tell me, what does he look like?" Jack said impatiently.

Kiryu smiled at the excitement of his friend "I'm absolutely not saying anything, Jack! "

"You know what I'd give for this. Tomorrow should be in a minute!"

"Even if you had to wait a minute, it would be the same as waiting a whole day, for you!" Kiryu smiled and whispered in Jack's ear, "It's going to be worth it!"

Jack turned to his friend with star filled his eyes, he grabbed Kiryu's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"Come on, tell me!"

Kiryu remarked "You look like a child right now!"

Jack loosened his grip.

"Excuse me Kiryu. Is that..."

"I understand you are anxious Jack, but wait til tomorrow..."

Kiryu turned preparing to retired to his room, but before he left he whispered clear enough for Jack to hear,

"Tomorrow..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Well that's it for chapter 5 :)


	6. The Time Has Come

Done! Bleh my chapters are getting worse and worse T-T well idk what to say about that o-o

And im going to update slower now. I can't find the motivation to write the chapters right now _ And school is added on top of that so yea..

Anywayz enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

There was only one word to describe the night Jack was experiencing. Horrible! He tossed and turned in his empty bed ... although, empty for most of the night. He had woken at least 7 times during the past hour relieving painful erections caused by imagining how his new slave would look.

_His eyes, were they hazelnut color? Black? Or maybe... Blue? No, that wasn't possible! Never, in my entire lifetime, have I seen blue eyes. There're just a legend! No human being in mine nor Kiryu's kingdom had them. But he is different, the boy came from the southern lands! Maybe there are blue eyes there! And his hair? What color was it? Blonde like mine? No, there's plenty of sun in the south. It should be rather dark! Yes, but what color? Brown? Or black?_

Every characteristic of his future slave tortured his brain! The more he thought about his it, the more he imagined what sex would be like.

At night, alone, with the beautiful angel! He could already hear his moans buzzing into his ear. It made his whole being shiver. He would be the only one to hear his cries, as he would sink within him, as deep as he could go. The slave would scream loudly in both pain and pleasure. Jack felt his boxers become tight again as he continued to think until it became horribly painful! He put his hands around his little problem and began to rub it. Sweat beaded on his face as his breathing became shorter and quicker! Until he groaned hoarsely feeling a wave of pleasure ejaculating into his boxers. He lay there panting for a minute trying to catch his breath. When his breathing returned to normal, he got up and went to the bathroom.

He stepped into the hot water taking advantage of it as it poured onto his body. He stood there with his eyes closed, not moving an inch. This was incredible! This would make it the eighth time he had taken a shower in one hour! He really had to stop thinking about this mysterious boy and get to sleep. Jack sighed, throwing his boxers with the rest of the towering stack in the laundry.

_At this rate, I'll clean out my entire wardrobe by the end of the night.  
_  
Jack grabbed a new clean pair in his own gigantic wardrobe and went back to bed... Unable to sleep...again...

There was only one word that could describe Yusei's night. Hell. No wait, "hell" was unfortunately not enough to describe the night that Yusei was having. He moaned. He weeped. He cried. He begged. He continued to pull desperately on the chains that linked to his wrists and neck to the footboard!

Who knows, maybe they might magically break! Yusei thought. But he knew it was impossible! The ropes were far too strong. He continued to cry.

He would be given a king who would use him for a while, then if he became bored, he would throw him away! And the trash called his royalty status at home? What could he use that junk for? Yusei shook slightly imagining what would happen next. Would he serve the Royal Guards? Giving them pleasure? Or worse... Would they throw him into complete oblivion by whipping him everyday and night?

**No!** He didn't want any of it! He just wanted to go home! To awakened from this nightmare! To laugh and talk with Crow, Ruka, Rua ... and Aki!

Yusei could not restrain his tears any longer thinking back to his friends. He wept in anger and rage, but most of all sadness. He wanted to see his country, his father's land! If only he had not been so stubborn! He would've married Aki and that would be the end of the story. It wasn't as if he hated Aki, quite the contrary! And Crow...

Yusei let out a piercing shriek that startled the guards. Then he pulled with rage on his chains, started kicking the bed, and biting everything he could get his teeth on, sheets, clothes. the bed...

After 5 minutes of pure madness, Yusei collapsed, unconscious. And to the delight of the guards, he slept until morning ...

**The next day ...**

Jack was awakened by the rays of the sun. He hadn't slept a wink the entire night. He tried to remember why.. It took him at least 5 seconds. Then his eyes widened and he jumped from his bed. He glanced at the clock in a corner of his room. It was at least noon but Jack paid no attention. He didn't even wait for his usual attendants to help him get dressed. This is the first time in ages he was so excited!

He showered briefly. Judging from the number of showers he took during the night, he could only be sparkling right now. He turned to his clothes, which had been carefully prepared by his maid the night before. He fought with them for about fifteen minutes then he jumped from his room to join Kiryu in the dining hall.

The door creaked open startling Yusei from his sleep.

"Get up! It's time to get ready. And hurry up! I have other matters to tend to.

Yusei immediately recognized the guard's gruff voice. How could he forget? He had watched over his room that night preventing Yusei from escaping. He sighed finding out he had just been dreaming a few minutes ago. It was a peaceful dream. He was back home with his friends. Playing, laughing, and not having a care in the word. But it seemed he was forced back into reality when the irritating monstrosity pulled him from his heaven. He realized he hadn't returned home and his friends weren't there with him. He was alone.

Guards flooded the room detaching Yusei's bindings from the bed.

"Move!" Said one of them by pulling the rope on his neck.

But Yusei didn't move a muscle. Everything around him looked and sounded so vague and unclear almost like fog had come through the window trapping everyone and in the room. From his brain to his ears. He couldn't even understand what the people surrounding him were saying.

He had slept so badly everything last night. His body rejected his every command. It felt as if all his strength had evaporated into thin air. Finally, He gave into his body's insistent demanding. He wasn't going to get up.

The guard tired from being ignored, took Yusei into his arms and carried him out of the room. The others soon followed, still holding onto the chains on Yusei wrists. They could never be too careful. But Yusei didn't move even move during the transfer. He was placed in a room opposite of the one he'd been sleeping in.

Several women were busy sewing, working with perfumes, and tending to a bathtub. Yusei looked slightly above the strong arm of the guard. These arms ... They were so protective ... Yusei did not want to leave. In these arms, he felt nothing could ever happen to him ...

"We will look after him Kelvin."

It was a female voice, and it was. A woman stood before the guard who was, who was in Yusei's eyes, a prince embracing him with his arms.

"No Malinda (small personal tribute XD), It's exhausting and useless. No matter what I do he doesn't listen to me.

The woman named Malinda looked at the guard surprised.

"I'll help him remove his clothes and you will take over." Kelvin said in pointing to a tiny room next door.

Kelvin entered the room and set him on some sort of bench. The prince watched the guard's every move as him began to strip him. Kelvin gently removed his boots. When they were off, he looked at Yusei's face.

The boy's eyes were open and he turned them to him. Kelvin gave a little cry as he stared into Yusei's eyes... Blue! His eyes were blue! A wonderful blue it was as if the ocean was swirling right in those pupils. He stood there stupidly staring for the longest time. Then he turned his head hiding his flushed face. God! This slave was beautiful!

Yusei observed the guard as a faint pink tint appeared on the guard's cheeks. He felt a certain pride knowing he had caused this reaction, but he surfaced these thoughts. His face remained neutral. This guard, Kelvin looked so sweet as he turned his head to hide his blush.

A small smile appeared on Yusei's face. Kelvin turned to back to him trying to hold his breath. He put his trembling hands onto Yusei's shirt and started unbuttoning it gently, with such sweetness Yusei felt chills crawl over his neck. If only the king could be so sweet...He opened his eyes, thinking back to the reason he was here. He began to tremble, thinking of the king, remembering he was a slave ...

Kelvin felt the trembling slave, and he realized what he was doing.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my job to do that. I won't do anything to you I promise.

The reassuring voice drew out of him out of his thoughts. He watched the guard with a glimmer of concern shining through his eyes. Yusei smiled.

"No, it's nothing."

Kelvin literally died! His voice had a slight accent that made him irresistible. He trembled slightly and touched his face. It was beautiful. He leaned in and captured the slave's lips.

Yusei did not move, knowing what the kiss meant to Kelvin. He didn't want to lean into the kiss, but if his first kiss could be with a someone so gentle and beautiful. He would be willing to accept it. Yusei closed his eyes while Kelvin continued. Their lips saddled in a single gesture.

The kiss was gentle at first but soon became passionate. Kelvin knew exactly what he was doing. His conscience begged him to stop. If someone walked in on them like this, he would pay the price of his life. But another voice begged him to continue. This slave lips were so sweet with a hint of strawberry. He, the head of the royal guards of the northern lands, was on a mission. To dethrone the northern king. That's why he did everything to become cheif. He had just been in custody several years ago. If the king were to discover his true identity. If the king ... knew who he was really was the consequences would be unforgivable.

Reluctantly, Kelvin broke away from Yusei and headed toward the door.

"I'm sorry, I'll call a servant, she will take care of you."

Then he went out, leaving behind a puzzled Yusei.

"Malinda! Can you take care of the slave please?"

"Er ... Yes, of course Kelvin ...Um are you okay?"

Kelvin did not answer and left the preparation room. Once outside, he leaned against the wall hiding his face in his hands. A little more and he would've raped the slave. He didn't even know his name. But he was so...beautiful! No! This wasn't the time to throw all his plans into the water, it took so many years! But he swore...Yes... He swore that one day the slave would belong to him. Body and soul. Even if it meant he would have to use force! He would claim him.

Kelvin licked his lips he could still the taste of the boy. He smiled and walked away into the corridors.

Yusei was stood there waiting for someone to pick him up. He didn't understand the guard's reaction, but it brought him little hope. He was destined for someone and something. Nobody could save him. A young woman came to fetch him, her name was Malinda if his memories were accurate.

And she continued what Kelvin hadn't finished. (I mean his clothes huh XD). Soon, everyone helped him into everything Kiryu had chosen for him, clothes, perfume and such. Yusei remained passive, it was as if everything around him was an illusion. He knew what was coming. It was just around the corner..

Jack could hardly swallow that morning. Kiryu looked at him with despair.

"I wonder if a slave was a really good idea." Kiryu said with a sneer Jack's knowing full well what his reaction was going to be.

Jack turned red.

"COURSE IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

Kiryu only laughed. Jack could not wait anymore and he knew it.

"Don't worry, you'll get him soon enough. It has yet to escaped from me."

Jack blush died down. Somewhere in his mind he was reassured. The suspension of waiting through those restless nights and suddenly being told his slave had escaped was too much to think about. A woman entered and bowed to the two lords.

"My lords, the ceremony awaits you."

Jack tried to keep his stoic tone but excitement was evident in his voice.

"Thank you, we will be there shortly." He said.

Jack had to postpone his birthday for a few weeks for this. All his nights had always been boring and restless. But this today, it would no doubt be the most exciting night of his life.

Hours have passed since Yusei had awoken. He was now standing shining in all his splendor. Yet in the mirror, he only saw ugly person, devoid of smiles. One of his garments consisted of long black coat with a large hood. Yusei saw handcuffs lock onto his wrists before his huge hood was draped onto his head. The hood camouflaged his whole face.

"We will go there."

They took him to some guards waiting outside the room, they handed them Yusei's cuffs. and the group began walking through the long corridors towards the ceremony.

Yusei moaned but offered a small resistance on the chains. The guard was strong and wouldn't have mercy on him if he tried to escape. The guard continued to lead him to their destination not loosening their grip on the handcuffs.

Finally, they stopped at a huge door. One of the guards turned to Yusei.

"Here, behind this door is the ceremony. In about a minute now we'll deliver you to be brought to the lord of the northern lands. I wish you good luck, and don't doing anything that might cause your loss ...

As he spoke, a very elegantly dressed man arrived.

"I came for the slave that is to be delivered to my master."

The guard nodded and gave the chain to the man who had just arrived, and with one last look, the guards went away.

There was only silence room. Only one person was talking. But hearing the resonance of the room, it had to be enormous! Hundreds of people had to be inside!

"Ladies and Gentleman! We are here today to celebrate our lord's birthday! Lord of all Kings! King Jack Atlas!

He spoke for several minutes. His voice echoed through the warped corridor where Yusei was standing. The man turned to the slave wondering if he got the gist of and noticed the boy's arms were shaking so much that he thought he would faint! Then the voice resonating inside said...

"We also have the immense joy of welcoming Lord Kiryu, King of the land of darkness! He is offering a gifts to our king each more lavishing than the next!

Commotion was heard in the room and as Yusei listened. He realized he was also counted as one of his many "gifts" but he was reserved for one of the last.

Jack tried to stay calm watching all his gifts. There was gold, silver and many portraits, but he couldn't find the group coming with his slave. When the parade ended, he looked with anxious eyes at Kiryu, but he pretended to ignore it. He just watched him and returned a big smile while bowing.

"If his majesty allows me to say a few words."

"Go ahead my friend!"

Kiryu sat up and began his speech.

"I have never been more happy than right at this moment! To celebrate the birthday of the Lord of the Northern Lands! And to thank him for all he has done for the people of my kingdom! I am offering him a personal present!

Jack listened intently. The time has come!

Yusei's every limb trembled under the anxious eyes of his escort.

The time has come...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Well see you guys next time :D


	7. The First Night

Yay chapter 7 :D This chapter is dedicated to **bookgirl111 **who made me sit down and finish it :P Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The doors before Yusei and his escort swung open. Everyone who attended the meeting held their breath. What could this "gift", their lord's dream, be?

The escort slightly tug Yusei's chains, but he was rooted to the spot. Yusei was terrified! He could just feel the shivers traveling down his spine. The man pulled dragging Yusei in front of Jack and Kiryu. The Dark Lord wore a huge smile, while Jack desperately tried to see under the cloak. Jack's heart pounded so loudly he wondered how it wasn't spilling out of his chest right now. He had waited for what felt like an eternity for this moment!

Yusei couldn't see how many people were present in the room, but he guessed hundreds judging from the murmurs. The young prince felt he would faint and die right there. He couldn't see his future master's face as his escort guided him forward. Finally, when everything stopped, he and the murmurs, he heard Kiryu speak.

"My Lord Jack Atlus!" Yusei heard Kiryu approach him, "As promised, I offer you a very special present from the bottom of my heart. A slave!"

Shouts and commotion errupted through the room! So that was it! It was a slave!

"SIIILLLENNNNCCCEEE!"

The voice had ripped and shook everyone in the room. They quickly settled hearing the Northern King's voice. No sound could be heard. Even the flies were too pertified to fly. The silence was deafening.

"Yes, a slave! But not just any slave!" Kiryu continued.

Not just any? All guests perked open their ears.

"Yes, this slave, ladies and gentlemen..."

Kiryu unveiled Yusei's hood, "Comes from the southern lands!"

Cries of admiration and ecstasy reerrupted making the castle walls ring.

Jack remained silent but the _huge _smile graced his features. Yusei shakely lifted his head and stared at the northern king who had haunted his thoughts for the past month like fog. Yusei shuddered thinking he would no doubt end up in the bed of this harrowing king! A man so unbelievably strong, but scary at the same time.

**Jack Pov**

As Kiryu withdrew the hood on my gift, a disturbing thought drifted through my mind. Would he really be as beautiful as I had dreamed? The hood fell onto his shoulders. Would I still want him as bad as I did during those restless nights? My eye settled on the slave and I knew my answer. I still wanted him... BUT NOW EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE!

His hair was black with golden locks! He looked like the reincarnation of a god! And those eyes!... dam! They were too far for me to see! But even without his eyes, I didn't even noticed the smile anchored on my face. I think I could live without that though. Afterall, he _was_ my birthday gift.

I stopped as I tried to imagine what it would be like to claim this boy, but strangely he couldn't do it. Why though? The fantasy had had me squirming endlessly for nights! I wanted to have him. This slave from the southern lands! I wanted experience and know all that his was! His strength; his weakness; his warmth; and the delicious sounds he would make in my bed.

But... The idea of hurting the boy twisted my insides! He was so innocent and pure.

Why..?

**End of pov**

Kiryu observed as Yusei stared at Jack who stared back. The Dark Lord smiled sadistically at Yusei.

"Would you be able to fall in love him? A man who terrorizes you from hell and back?" He murmured.

Yusei glared angrily. NO! He would _never _fall in love with anyone who inhabitated this monsterous area! Especially that..that..demonic being sitting on his throne mockingly. He looked around and suddenly remembered no one was holding his chains. His body gained a rush of adrenaline and he was about to run through the mocking crowd toward the door and escape, but Kiryu noticed this and quickly grabbed Yusei's wrist and slammed him onto his chest preventing his escape. His other hand covered Yusei's mouth allowing no sounds to escape.

Jack smiled as he watched and said,

"Well Kiryu, would it have hurt to educate the little prince?"

Yusei froze hearing the nickname. Had they guessed who he really was? That would be a disaster! He whipped around and stared at Jack's face, but he didn't see anything relatively serious about it. The king was only joking! Yusei calmed down slightly, but he wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"Yes, a month isn't long enough to teach a dog to do tricks." Kiryu said mockingly.

Yusei glared angrily. He was _definitely_ _not _a dog!

Jack laughed darkly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach him the rules of this kingdom!" Jack said, licking his lips.

Yusei trembled, He could just _see _that lustiful look in Jack's eyes! And he had good reason to be wary of him too!

"Guards! Take him to my room! And be careful the little mouse doesn't dig a hole."

Guards grabbed his chains ready to lead him, but Yusei froze hearing the command. He began to panic! In the king's chamber? He knew exactly what awaited him and felt all but enthusiastic!

Yusei screamed as the guards started to pull on his chains, forcing him to move.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO!"

More guards came and assisted. They grabbed both of Yusei's arms and dragged him out of the hall towards their master's room.

Jack was thrilled! This boy would no doubt give him a hard time and he loved it! He felt so eager to taste the boy's lips and mark even inch of skin he could get his hands on. But what was this little voice in the back of his head that begged him not to hurt his new slave? He made him sightly uneasy, but he didn't care. The boy was his now and nothing could prevent him from having his way with him! Jack smiled. He was eager to be alone with him. The reception would be a long one.

Yusei screamed and struggled as he was dragged though the corridors, but the guards paid no attention. Finally, they arrived at their destination, in front of some ornate doors. Yusei struggled harder. The guards opened the door to a room completely covered in white. The guards threw the prince forcefully into the room and slammed the doors, preventing the prince from escaping.

Yusei fell harshily into the ground and he saw the door slam behind him. He literally threw against it began to bang on it relentlessly.

"LET ME OUT!... Please..!"

Yusei began to cry. He could no longer control himself as his tremors and moans surfaced. He stared at the bed on the other side of the room. He would be dying in here. He could already imagine the king touching and kissing him against his will. Even worse, he could torture him! He was just a slave here who belonged to his new master. The most powerful king in the world; the most important person on earth! Nothing could save him now! Yusei began to sob.

* * *

**Several hours later**

Jack walked quickly toward his room. He wanted to see his beautiful angel who had arrived only hours before. He could already feel an erection beginning to rise.

When he already at his room, his usual guards were already standing there.

"My Lord!" They said, straightening.

With a quick gesture of his hand, Jack sent them away. Now Jack was standing outside his room staring at the door. His beautiful slave was being kept here. Behind this huge decorated piece of wood. He stroked the handle and gave it a slight push. The door slowly opened. He stared inside. It was empty.

Panic began to rise within him, but he kept his face expressionless. He carefully closed the door behind him and continued to observe his room carefully. It was dark inside. Night had long fallen hours before and he could only perceive the shade of furniture. Jack had only taken a few steps forward before he stopped.

Yusei heard the guard's voices.

"My Lord!"

Yusei froze. It was time! He spotted an object on the table grabbed it realizing it was a glass bottle. He waited a few minutes before he saw the door open. He hid behind the door and hoped with all his heart Jack wouldn't see him...

He saw the king enter the room and silently closed the door. Yusei silently cursed. If only he had left it open! He would've been able to escape! Jack slowly advanced forward. It was now or never! He walked slowly behind him. But suddenly the king stopped walking. The prince stopped breathing.

Jack sensed his slave behind him and smiled. However, he decided not to move.

Yusei saw Jack didn't move for a few seconds. He was going to escape right now or die trying! He screamed and waved his bottle. Jack turned arounded swiftly and blocked Yusei's attack. His other hand held an object to his neck. The prince realized immediately it was a sharp knife! He felt a few drops of blood slide down his neck as amethyst eyes observed him with amusement. Yusei gritted his teeth, Jack had known he was there from the beginning.

"My, you're ambitous." Jack remarked.

Yusei remained silent. Jack grabbed the slave and pinned him onto the bed.

Yusei could not stop trembling. The knife still remained on his neck. Jack could kill him if he wanted! Tears slid down his cheeks as he closed his eyes waiting for his inevitable ordeal.

Jack groaned and slipped a hand inside Yusei's pants grabbing his manhood. The prince's eyes widened and screamed.

"I want to see your eyes!" Jack demanded.

Yusei's tears continued to fall but he forced himself to keep his eyes open without looking directly at his master.

Jack couldn't believe it! Blue eyes! His eyes were blue! This is the first time he had seen them in real life! He stood there for a few seconds before turning his attention back to his weeping slave. Jack smiled and licked his tears. Yusei yelped in surprise. The King dropped the boy's cock and stroked his hair tenderly as though to reassure him. But, Yusei didn't feel assure at all and failed to calm his sniffles. This man was too cruel to be kind.

"What is your name?" He murmured.

Yusei didn't answer. He didn't want to talk to him! He just wanted it all to end. And fast!

Jack, irrated of not being listened to, pressed the knife into Yusei's throat harder causing Yusei to scream,

"AHHH!"

"What is your name?" Jack asked more dangerously.

Yusei looked at him, startled. It was impossible for a monster like this to be gentle or even nice!

"Yu..Yusei!" cried the slave desperately.

"Yusei..."

Jack smiled, this boy was so beautiful!

"Yusei. Let me tell you something."

Yusei trembling, what would he say? Wasn't he going to rape him? Sending him into a screaming hell of nightmare and oblivion?

"I can be gentle...Yusei... but I could be merciless!"

Yusei moaned slightly hearing this. Jack grabbed one of his legs and parted it. Yusei gave a little cry of surprise as the king crashed onto the boy's body. Yusei blushed hard as they lay in an awkward postion.

Jack lie between his spread legs purring. He could feel Jack's erection rub against him even through his pants! Yusei sobbed silently.

"I know you're a virgin, Yusei. That's why I'll be gentle. If you cooperate everything will be better for the both of us..."

Jack had somehow listened to his conscience. Currently, there was a huge dilemna going on in Jack's head. Whether he would harshily take his new slave without waiting preparation, or to be gentle so they enjoyed some fun together! Jack decided to try the second solution.

He kissed Yusei's neck licking the blood that had dripped down his neck. The knife, however, remained in place. He could never be too careful! Jack unbuttoned shirt Yusei slightly as he couldn't stop crying and shaking. Jack stroked the boy's muscled chest as his lips latched onto one of his nubs. He licked and teased it delicately without force. Yusei gave a little cry, but Jack didn't like it. It was rather a cry of supplication.

Yusei wanted it all to stop more than anything in the world!

Jack fell anger begin to surface. He never acted gentle toward a slave before! But the slave wasn't even enjoying it! He couldn't even feel a shadow of an erection beginning to form. Jack rubbed his manhood against Yusei's, but nothing happened. He just moaned slightly and pushed on Jack's chest attempting to remove him.

Jack decided to accelerate his process and began to undo Yusei's belt.

Yusei felt a hand attempting to undo his pants! His pants... The only barrier which separated Jack from his naked body! He started to panic! He screamed and struggled hoping to throw Jack off him.

"NNNOOOOO! LET ME GO! HELP! MERCY!"

Jack was so surprised from his slave's reaction and let his strength falter causing Yusei to throw him to the other side of the bed! Yusei spotted the small key resting on the nightstand. He rushed over, grabbed it, and ran to the door.

He turned reflexively toward Jack. Jack glared at him with a killer gleam in the eye! Yusei was petrified, it was horrifying!

"You do that Yusei, and you're dead!" Jack threatened.

Yusei had already died from the moment of his capture! With a quick movement he slid the key into the lock and swung open the door!

"YYYYUUUSSSSEEIIII!" Jack yelled as he jumped out of bed and spirted after him!

Yusei didn't know where he was or where he was going. But he had run away from Jack and that was all that mattered! He ran down the endless corridor with blinding speed, but soon he began to tire. He was so scared! And he knew that Jack was still on his tail! Thinking this he forced himself to run faster! He heard a huge roar rip though the hallway.

"YUSEI IF YOU DO NOT COME BACK RIGHT NOW, I'LL SWEAR THAT I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yusei ignored him and he ran even faster! He saw a grand staircase, he decided take it take his chances. He flew down the stairs but his twisted ankle still hadn't healed! He screamed in pain and tumbled down the stairs, fainting during the fall.

Jack had seen the whole thing! He stared with horror as Yusei tripped and tumbled downstairs. When Yusei finally reached the bottom he was motionless! Jack descended the steps quickly and knelt beside Yusei. He took him into his arms and desperately tried to wake him up.

"YUSEI! YUSEI answer me! I beg you! Wake up!"

But the slave did not answer. His breathing had shallowed and his eyes still remained closed...

Jack began to panic frantically as guards, who were alerted by the yelling, came to the aid of their king. They gasped as they saw the king's slave in their master's arms.

"Take him to the infirmary!" Jack ordered.

The guards were perplexed. This was the first time they had seen their king so frantic.

"THAT'S AN ORDER" Yelled Jack.

"Y-yes, my lord"

The guards quickly took Yusei to the infirmary, while Jack watched his slave being taken away.

* * *

**To be Continued**

See you guys next time :D

I'll be profreading this cuz i felt i made alot of mistakes X_X


	8. Unexpected Events

Yay quick update XD lol. I found some motivation 2 update 2day :P

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Yusei slowly opened his eyes. What happened? The last thing he remembered was tripping down the stairs as Jack's voice ripped through the corridors threathing him to return to him. After that eveything had been a blur.

But where was he? This room smelled..nice, like the pungent sent of a meadow. He sighed. The smell was so nostalgic.. Fragant and sweet like his castle's gardens. So different from the cinnamon, vanilla smell that radiated from every corner of the northern castle he had been custom to. He shivered.

Like Jack's room...

But his tense muscles relaxed once more inhalling the scent. It was almost as if he had returned home...

He tried to get up but a sharp pain cause him to flinch. His ankle still wasn't healed and sighed.

Then he shot up. He had fled from the Jack's clutches. He had dashed through the halls and spotted the exit. His freedom... He was almost there! He strided toward the door but those insignificant stairs...

had caused his ankle to act up and he came tumbling down from his paradise...

He had been so close but he had failed.

He suddenly heard the door creak open but decided to keep his eyes closed. He really didn't want to see anyone right now.

The form walked in stopping in just in front of his bed. He felt a hand stroked his cheek.

"Yusei..."

That voice...He had heard it before. But...where?

"Yusei, please wake up."

The voice had turned into a whisper. The form certainly didn't want anyone to hear him conversing with Yusei.

But who was it? The prince slowly opened his eyes. Cerulean pools were meet with a familiar face.

"Kelvin..." He whispered.

The guard smiled genuinely.

"You remembered my name...Yusei I've missed you so much..."

Yusei blushed as he remembered their kiss. His lips had tasted so sweet! He had left him yearning for more!

Kelvin watched Yusei blush softly. Just watching Yusei made warm feelings resurface.

"Yusei, I think...I'm in love with you..."

The Yusei's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that! The feelings the handsome man had toward him, made his heart skip a beat. He couldn't deny he wanted the man too. But..It was impossible, he belonged to Jack. He blushed turning his head to the side.

"Are you thinking of Jack?" Kelvin asked, "Don't worry, He's attending a very important meeting and probably won't return for another two hours. I've also requested the nurses to leave the infirmary. Yusei, I want you right now."

Yusei recoiled in horror at Kelvin's request. True, this wasn't how he had imagined to lose his virgnity. But he would at least lose it to someone he admired. Anyone would've better than Jack. But...

No! He knew sooner or later Jack would forced him to, but since he had a choice right now..

"No.." Yusei whispered.

Kelvin couldn't believe it.

"No?" He asked.

"N-No! NO! Never!"

Kelvin's facial expression suddenly changed into one of anger.

"NO? Even after the kiss we had shared? You DARE say NO?"

Rage began to take hold of Kelvin. He thought his gentle and kind nature would've worked. But Yusei refused! He wanted him more than anything! He had spent the whole night just thinking about Yusei. His blue eyes, his whole being. The one he loved more than anything, but Yusei had the guts to refuse him? Kelvin couldn't control himself as he jumped onto Yusei.

But his mission..It is so important! Would he really throw all of it away right now?

He grabbed Yusei's wrists and pinned them over his head. Yusei didn't know what came over Kelvin. He was so nice a few seconds ago, but now...

"Since you had refuse me, I have no choice but to take you forcefully instead! I'm going to take you right now. I love you too much to let you go. So I'll make you never forget me!

Yusei couldn't believe it! Kelvin's once kind nature had turned into pure madness! The guards tore apart Yusei's clothing leaving his bare torso exposed. Yusei panicked and struggled like a wild beast, screaming recklessly, trying not to think about the pain surrounding his ankle. Kelvin didn't even hear him as he tore Yusei's pants and boxers, throwing them carelessly into a random corner, leaving Yusei completely naked under him.

Kelvin licked her lips staring at him. He would make all his fantasies turn into reality right then and there. He grabbed the boy's length and began stroke it. Yusei screamed knowing nothing he did could stop it!

"WHY KELVIN? WHY?" he sobbed.

"Because I love you Yusei. My love for you is so great you couldn't even imagine it..."

Yusei froze hearing the statement. He didn't believe any of it at this point. They had only jsut met the night before. The prince only answered with a cry as erection really started hurt.

"AHHHHHHH"

Yusei screamed as he ejaculated. Kelvin smiled licking his hand leaving the boy desperately panting on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Kelvin didn't wait for him to recover as he undid his belt and slipped off his boxers, exposing his lenth.

Yusei stared at it and wepted when he saw the size of it. He was still a virgin and he knew Kelvin wasn't even going to think about preparation. He didn't want to imagine the pain of it penetrating him. As Kelvin got ready to enter him. Yusei cried,

"NOOOOOO! KELVIN! PLEASE DON'T!"

"DON'T WORRY. ALL IS WELL!"

A nurse ran into the room hearing all the noise. She screamed seeing the chief guard on top of the slave.

"OH MY GOD! Kelvin! What are you doing!"

Kelvin sighed heavily, buttoning his pants and freeing Yusei from his grasp.

"It nothing Anna. I just wanted to show this slave what would happen to him if he disobeyed the head of the royal guard."

Kelvin smiled wickedly at Yusei but the prince didn't smile back. This man was a liar but he preferred to remain silent.

"Kelvin, You could've found another way to punish him! You know quite well this slave belongs to his majesty! Imagine what would've happen if the king had walked in instead! He wouldn't have hesitated to kill you!

"Anna, I think the king's slave ankle is still in pain." replied the guard.

"You weren't even listening were you?" The woman sighed, "I'll bandage it, but _you. _Don't do anything when I'm gone!"

The woman lefted to get some bandages for the chagrined Yusei. Kelvin approached the bed once more. Yusei trembled seeing the sadastic smile plastered on the guard's face.

"Don't forget Yusei, you'll always be mine!"

Kelvin slammed the door behind him as the nurse returned with the bandages. She started to treat Yusei's ankle as the slave stood there frozen on his bed. Why? Why would Kelvin do all of this? Kelvin was a guard, and he belonged to the most powerful king of the world! How can Kelvin manage to compete? Tears started flowing down the ex-prince's cheeks. He was so tired of all this...

"Take care of your new slave, Jack."

"Thanks for everything Kiryu."

The procession were prepared to return to the Kingdom of Darkness, but waited for their lord's command.

"Take good care of your treasure." Kiryu mocked.

Jack laughed,

"Do not worry, he'll be quite happy here..."

"I don't doubt that Jack. Don't be so rough with the little glass now. He could break."

The two friends laughed.

"Well see you later, Jack"

Kiryu started to depart as Jack walked into the to the castle towards the infirmary.

"How is he?" The king asked.

"He'll will recover, l'm just changing the bandage on his ankle."

Jack saw other nurses remove the former bandages wrapped around the ankle of his slave. He laid his eyes on the wound and observed it was still blue.

"Leave it, I got it." Said the king.

Nurses reluctantly obeyed. They had heard this boy had tried to escape from their king and they all knew the punishment Jack inflincted onto slaves who tried to escape before. But the nurses continued anyway.

"My lord...please. He's still terribly hurt! And..."

Jack glared stopping her. The king took Yusei into his arms and exited toward his room.

Yusei felt himself being lifted in his sleep, but decided against opening his eyes. He felt at ease. He wondered if he had miraculously returned to his room in the southern kingdom.

Jack arrived to his room and laid his burden gently on the bed. He was really quite beautiful. Like an angel. Jack took the bandages and foremostly began wrapping them with extreme delicacy and tenderness around his angel's ankle. True, the act was out of character for him, but he felt compelled to do so. While Jack was finishing, Yusei opened his eyes feeling a slight pain in his foot. He immediately recognized he was in Jack's room and panicked. He flailed his arms uttering a small cry when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

"Ssssssh, do not move."

That voice... A voice Yusei knew all too well! He stared into Jack's eyes and he began to tremble.

"My lord ... P..Please...I didn't... I promise I won't do..."

Yusei began to cry. He had overheard the nurse's conversation about what Jack did the runaway slaves. And Jack's threat still echoed through his head.

_"..You're dead..!" _He would probably be whipped or was going to beaten til he passed out.

"Silence slave!"

Yusei froze.

"You won't escape your punishment! You deliberetely disobeyed me! And the one thing I HATE is a slave that disobeys me!

Yusei sobbed harder. He could already imagine the pain of being whipped, raped and humiliated.

Jack felt his heart sink when he saw the slave's tears. It wasn't the first time he had seen him cry and yet...

As Yusei was lost in thought, he heard something cold "click" around his wrists. His eyes widened when he realized Jack had handcuffed him to the bed! The king took another and chained his other hand immobilizing him. His whole body started trembling. What was Jack going to do?

"I requested these handcuffs especially for you, Yusei." murmured the king, "I will remove them when I can trust you. In the meantime, they are going to stay in place. But the punishment isn't going to stop there, Yusei..."

Jack leaned over his slave's face and licked his lips. Reflexively, Yusei pressed his legs tightly together trying to prevent Jack access to the area between his legs, but Jack groaned and slid his hand under the boy's shirt and pinched one of his nubs causing Yusei unbelievable pain. Yusei opened his mouth to scream but it was quickly covered by Jack's mouth. The prince decided to let his master have his way with him and didn't resist.

As for Jack, he was enjoying his first real kiss with his slave. He was thrilled! He thrust his tongue into his mouth exploring the wet cavern. This boy tasted deliciously fruity. He moaned savioring every second of it. He even felt his slave also moan into the kiss pleasurelessly. Jack released the boy's lips as Yusei coughed and gasped for air. Jack waited until Yusei's breathing slowed before claiming his mouth again.

After a few moments of a hot makeout session (in Jack's eyes), he released his slave and rose from the bed. He closed his bedroom door, locked it and hid the key in a drawer. Eventhough the boy was chained he preferred not to take any chances. He turned his attention back to the boy lying on his bed in terror. Jack smirked and grabbed a knife from the table and walked towards the bed again.

Yusei's eyes widened at the sight of the sharp object in Jack's hand. He struggled and tugged on his bonds slightly hoping to release them miraculously. Jack climbed on top of him again straddling the boy, his smirk still embedded on his face.

Yusei was paralyzed, he couldn't move! He had no idea what his master intended to do with the knife. Jack tore off the buttons off Yusei's shirt. Yusei, not expecting that at all, screamed in fear. But Jack didn't stop there, he tore off the rest of it as Yusei panicked and struggled like a madman.

Once he had his shirt completely ripped off, Jack took out of his rosey nubs into his mouth. Yusei screamed from the action as Jack tormented it mercilessly. The other soon suffered the same fate. The heat began to rise in the room as they went on. Whines and cries came bounced off of ever wall. Jack's excitement had skyrocketed. He had never been more excited in his life. He had long dreamt of this moment! This time there would be no turning back ...

Using his knife, he tore the boy's belt soon his pants followed shortly after leaving Yusei with only his boxers. But soon, even that was removed . The prince was now lay naked and helpless on the bed. Jack smiled taking in the beautiful view. The king felt his manhood quiver unbearably from the wait. He removed all his clothes in record time while Yusei continued to cry and whine, begging Jack to stop. But nothing was working. Jack ... Did not stop...

Jack grabbed the boy's erection and he trailed his tongue along his slave's body, leaving a thin trail of saliva. He kissed the tip of Yusei's manhood licking it gently making the boy scream. When he felt the time was right, he took it in and sucked the throbbing object in his hand harshily.

Yusei did not know why, but when Jack sucked it felt so good! WAIT! NO! He had no right to enjoy this! Yusei didn't know what to do but scream.

"NO! MERCY! STTOOOPPPP!"

The prince's lower abdomen felt terribly warm, but tried to restrained himself as much as possible hoping Jack would stop! But he continued to suck without mercy. Yusei couldn't hold on any longer! He screamed as he relased into Jack's mouth.

Jack swallowed it all greedily, and leaving his sex slave for a minute. He licked his lips seeing the boy try to resume his regular breathing on the bed. The king smiled, he licked amd cleaned one of his own finger to the Yusei's astonishment. Jack lifted the boy's leg onto his shoulder giving him a beautiful view of Yusei's butt.

"NO!" Yusei began to cry uncontrollably again.

"YES!" Jack smirked.

He thrust his first finger into his future lover's virgin ass causing to Yusei scream! It hurt so much! But another finger soon joined, then a third then a fourth! The prince wanted to die right then and there. Finally, Jack withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Yusei's entrance.

"Are you ready, my angel?"

"N...No!"

"Too bad." Jack laughed, his slave's comments didn't matter anyway.

He sank heavily into him. The boy screamed his lungs out. He had no idea such pain could exist. Jack paused motionless a few minutes, leaving the boy time to adjust. Once Yusei breathing evened out, he began to move slowly. The slave cried with every movement and pulled on his chains trying to escape, but it was too late! Jack quickened his pace pounding harder and harder. Drops of sweat dripped down their bodies. Jack couldn't restrain himself! He had never felt anything like this. Yusei was so tight and hot. He quickly joined Yusei's moans and increased his pace! Suddenly, Yusei screamed louder than before. Jack smiled, he'd found it! He slammed that particular place again, and again causing the boy's moans to increase...

Yusei didn't know if was in heaven or earth! He couldn't distinguish anything! Jack continued hitting that spot. He went deeper and harder which made their pleasure climb toward the sky! In a inhuman effort, Yusei broke through his chains and instinctively wrapped his arms around the king's neck continuing to shout his pleasure through the room.

Jack saw the chain break, but paid no heed. He was too far gone! His moans and grunts echoing simultaneously with Yusei's. He was encouraged even more when he felt his slave's arms wrap around him...

It was all too much for Yusei, he couldn't restrain himself as he screamed and ejaculated on his stomach digging his nails into Jack's back. Jack followed seconds later.

The king fell onto Yusei's chest. He had never felt such pleasure, with anyone before! Neither a boy nor a girl. It was wonderful!

There they were, one on top of another falling into deep sleep. Tomorrow would be a glorious day!

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Yay XD im done :P


	9. Tortured

Yay, I updated XD hehe (about time)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jack opened his eyes as the gentle rays of sun caressed his face. He felt relaxed and refreshed. But why? It had been years since he ever had a good night's sleep. He began to stretch when he noticed something hard buried under the sheets beside him. Then he remembered the young slave from last night. Oh my god. Last night ... was no doubt the best night of his life. He felt as if he had ascended to heaven! He stared for a moment, watching the bump under the sheets. When Jack couldn't stand it anymore, he removed the white cloud that covered the body of his love.

Jack's eyes widened when he uncovered a pillow and he started panicking! He was gone!

Dammit what an idiot! He got up angrily threw the sheets across the bed. The slave was going to get it when he found him!

No sooner had he left the bed when he tripped on something. He mentally fumed against the maids who hadn't properly cleaned his room. He whipped around angerly toward the suspected object and came face to face with big blue eyes watching him with fear. All his anger dissipated immediately.

God, he was so cute. Jack mentally slapped himself!

No! He shouldn't be feeling this way! He was supposed to be the king of the north! One cruel and ruthless!

This slave had no reason to be out of bed!

"What are you doing here?" Jack growled.

Yusei shook slightly hearing his tone of the voice. Jack tapped his foot impatiently.

"Answer!"

Yusei only glared back at the monster defiantly. He had more strength inside him than this inhuman monster in front of him! He was the prince of the south, the legitimate heir and future king! He wasn't going to let the little sanity he had left go. Even if his audacious nature cost him his life.

That look plastered on Yusei's face. Jack couldn't stand such impertinence! Personal slave or not ... He will respect him by all means necessary!

"How dare you glare at your master, little bitch!"

Yusei cringed. The was word was used for females! He was a man, how could he _even_ say that? Yusei was going to rip this bastard's throat!

But he didn't move. He just glared at him preserving his poker face. Jack exploded!

"DIRTY BITCH! YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN!"

Jack couldn't control himself as he grabbed Yusei by the collar (do not ask me how they got dressed. I don't know anything O_O) and dragged the boy mercilessly out of the room. Everyone could just _feel _the sinister aura surrounding him.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Yusei screamed and struggled, but he had unfortunately underestimated the king's strength.

Jack was furious! No person had ever dared to challenge him before! And it wasn't going to start now! He dragged him down a seemingly endless staircase to the castle's basement. Yusei kept shouting and struggling, but Jack didn't care. This slave went against him and he would make him pay! Jack finally stopped before a huge rusted iron gate. He grabbed old key hanging from the wall and opened the door causing a horrible grinding noise to echo throughout the dark corridors. Jack literally threw the boy into the freezing, damp room.

Yusei bumped his head on multiple metal objects as he fell to the ground.

Jack entered the room carefully closing the door behind him. Yusei watched suspiciously as he walked across the room lighting a candle.

As the candle slowly brightened the room, Yusei looked down at the object he had hit his head on. His eyes widened as he screamed and backed in the wall.

These. were...objects of torture! There had to be hundreds of them!

Yusei frantically looked around him! There were everywhere! On the walls; on the shelves; even chains were hanging from the ceiling! He slowly turned beside to him fearing what he would see.

He was horrified at what he saw!

HE HAD COME FACE TO FACE WITH A SKELETON! A REAL SKELETON! It sat next to him with its wrists still attached to the wall staring at him pleadingly. The young prince realized what was happening and roared backing away into something brittle. Which was apparent due to its crack. He glanced at the object with widened eyes.

THERE WAS ANOTHER ONE! Drenched in sweat, he ran to the middle of the room.

He observed the room in horror. It was full of skeletons attached to the wall! There were at least twenty! He looked at Jack in fear.

Jack had his back turned toward the candle.

Oh my god, what was Jack going to do! He tried not to panic. Yusei jumped when a sudden hand was lain on his shoulder. He turned around only to begin screaming and struggling when he saw Jack watching him sadistically.

"How do you like this place? Does it not look like "home?" Jack laughed bitterly.

Yusei only replied with a whimper as Jack started to walk pass the skeletons.

Stopping in front of a pile of bones, he turned back to Yusei.

"His name was Nick. He was one of my personal slaves, but one day he tried to escape and he never saw the light of day again."

Yusei felt tears brimming realizing where this all was going. Jack's sadistic smile grew as he pointed to all the skeletons one by one naming every last mistake. Almost all had tried to escape, but when Jack stop at the last one...

"This one's name was Anz...I inflicted his punishment..."

Jack slowly approached the corpse as he spoke. Yusei fearfully watched him as he unlocked the chains that attached it to the wall, and the skeleton came crashing to the ground in pieces. Jack, then, began walking toward prince. The boy recoiled as the king continued to approach him.

"_Because he __**dared**__ to glare at me_!"

Yusei's eyes widened as he backed into the wall further as if to merge into it itself. Tears started pouring down the prince's cheeks. He had cried more during that month than his entire life!

"I ... I beg you my Lord, Please ... I wouldn't do it again! Pity, my lord, I beg of you!"

Jack still didn't cease. Yusei leaned into the wall attempting to make himself as small as possible.

"I hate when a slave challenges my authority, Yusei" he said in a dark soft tone.

He grabbed the boy by his wrists and dragged him toward the chains to replace Anz.

"NO! NO MERCY I BEG YOU!"

How Yusei cried! This was going to be his ultimately destiny! Violated, humiliated, and then to die in a place like this! Noone would ever find him down here!

"My Lord I beg you please!"

Jack slammed Yusei against the wall crushing the previous skeleton and locked the prince firmly into place. Then he stepped back to see the charming picture.

His slave was crying tears trying to bring his legs to his chest so they wouldn't crush Anz's bones.

Jack threw some water putting out the fire, then walked to the candle. He put it out with his fingers and walked to the door and left slamming the door behind him.

Yusei continued to beg and weep. He was going to die here! Jack threw one last glance at his slave and left. Yusei let out a huge roar that shook the castle. but Jack only smiled hearing it.

"Oh no my love, I won't let you die here, but enjoy your short stay because my punishment is far from over!"

* * *

Kiryu had finally returned to his castle and was glad to be laying on the couch. He was exhausted! His only desire was to sleep, but something was disturbing his nap. A young boy's face with black hair and shimmering gold streaks with ocean blue eyes! He bumped his head at the thought. The boy wasn't going to leave him alone! He hadn't forgotten the taste of Yusei's lips. He blushed slightly remembering. but banged his head again.

"My Lord!"

A guard had entered the room.

"What is it?!"

"Forgive me for bothering you, but two guards have told me to tell you they have a present for you."

Kiryu boredly stared back at the guard.

"I'll go later! Leave me now!"

"But your majesty..."

"NO! I want to rest! Now leave before I send you to the dungeon!"

The guard nodded bowing and left. Kiryu could finally sleep! Tsk a present...He really didn't want anything right now! Kiryu soon fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Jack descended the stairs to the torture room. Two hours had elapsed since Jack had chained Yusei. He had heard Yusei's screams and cries during the first hour but soon it had calmed down. He decided it was time to retrieve him.

He entered the prison where he had left Yusei hours before and lit the torch.

Yusei was still there hanging from his chains with his cheeks still wet with tears. He had fainted. Jack smiled and walked toward his slave. He gently stroked his cheek, and leaned in to tenderly kiss him. Then he planted another and another. He kissed his cheek, his neck and his mouth. It wasn't very difficult to slide his tongue into the boy's mouth to taste him again. He finally broke the passionate kiss after a few minutes and gave him one last lick. He tasted so sweet and soft!

The boy collapsed into his arm with as a sigh as Jack detached him from the wall. Jack blushed. The boy was so irresistible. He got up and took him bridal style from the dungeon toward his room. While walking through the corridors, he bumped into the royal guard Kelvin.

"Kelvin, How are you? Don't forget the conference takes place tomorrow! Also don't forget to strengthen security at the main hall."

"Yes, your majesty."

Kelvin couldn't help but notice Yusei delicately folded in his arms as Jack continued to walk back to his room.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Yusei. Soon, you will be mine again..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Cya guys next time XD


	10. Meeting Abduction

Yay! Chapter 10 finished XD Sorry about the late update guys D: I've had to write alot of short stories for english.

(I like the writing in this chapter more than the last few XD. Less choppy sentences)

Thanks for all of the support for this story and I'll try my best to finish :D

Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

He sat there in the darkness, trying to forget the fleshless bones sitting next to him. He was helpless and alone. Jack had left him in that deep, dark torture room not but hours before. Where even the light of day couldn't penetrate through the sallow walls. Thought it would've surely softened the situation.

_I'm not going to cry. _

He had endured countless horrors during those pass few months, but the idea of his life ending right there had him over the edge. His tears continued to flow down his face as he closed his eyes and soon slipped unconscious.

He took in a deep breath and noticed he couldn't smell the rancid mold of his prison any longer and he could feel the warm of sunlight coming through he still closed eyes. Though, he felt a pleasant sensation on his lips. He slighty opened his eyes which widened when they saw blonde strands of hair falling over his face and felt strange subtle caresses throughout his body. Jack was leaning over his unconscious form, kissing him passionately. Yusei groaned in protest, but Jack reflexively pinned his slave's hands over her head. The prince could only lay helplessly on the bed submitting to the impious king. At that moment, he was weak. At that moment, he was conscious of his inferiority to this impious monster! Yes, a monster, who couldn't even be considered human.

The lifeless skeletons in the dungeon were only a minuscule piece of his cruelty! He had killed countless slaves, soldiers...

Anyone who had foolishly crossed paths with him, suffered an indistinguishable fate. Through all of the experiences that had occurred during these past long months, a seed of animosity toward the king had been planted in his pure mind.

Yusei gasped in a vain attempt to breathe, but Jack completely ignored it and slid his tongue into the boy's mouth. The prince felt he was about to faint when the king finally released him. He coughed feeling a migraine shadow over him as he tried to retain his breathing.

Jack smiled at the sight, and leaned dangerously close to his slave's face.

"You've been quite disobedient, Yusei. I hope you've learned your lesson so I don't have to chastise you again."

Yusei turned his head to the side. He really didn't want to see the murderous indecent face of the one in front of him. Jack smiled, leaning over the boy's neck, leaving unwanted hickeys despite his protests. Yusei moaned in his futile attempts to escape.

Jack slipped a hand under the boy's T-shirt purring as he stroked him sensually.

"No!" Yusei managed to cough out.

Then someone knocked on the door... (XD you believed it!)

Jack mentally raged. At that moment, he might have been in the right mind to ignore it.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

A young man dressed in royal attire entered which Yusei recognized as Kelvin.

"Your majesty, the meeting starts in an hour."

Jack sighed in exasperation.

"Ok, I'll be there. Now get out!"

Kelvin bowed, but flinched at the scene. His whole body was overcome with jealousy seeing the boy lying beneath the golden haired king.

Jack stood up, releasing the boy who didn't move.

"You should eat something Yusei. Afterall, you were asleep for the better portion of the day. When your finished, join me in the bathroom. And don't you dare disobey me. I'm sure you are aware of the consequences."

Yusei gulped and nodded staring at the floor as Jack disappeared into the next room.

He, somehow, couldn't grasp on to his new information. He been unconscious for one day! He could've been using that time to escape from this place because Jack couldn't have just been staring at his unconscience face the whole time. Could he?

His attention turned to platter of food on the bedside table. He really was hungry. The food felt like heaven in his empty stomache. He had never appreciated food as much as he should've but that changed right in that instant.

When finished the plate and his stomach settled down, he sat on the bed contemplating his dilemma. He opposed the very idea of joining Jack in the bathroom, but, at the moment, his body was in much need of a bath. He sighed getting up and entered the bathroom.

It was enormous! One couldn't have possibly inhabited the whole thing. It was the size of an average house! Jack sat in the water smirking seductively at him.

"Come here!" He ordered.

The boy trembled, would he have to strip down too? Sure, the golden haired king had seen his nude body before, but this was different! Jack rolled his eyes,

"Needless to say, I want it done now!"

Yusei bit his lip, his hand trembling as he lifted his shirt as slowly possible. Soon his pants pooled around his ankles. He found himself in his boxers, standing before his most hated man in the world. He remained silent staring at the ground, his hands on the waistband of his only barrier that protected his naked body from Jack.

Jack licked his lips feeling his body temperature increase, but not from his bath

"Would you prefer that I remove it for you? Jack chuckled.

Yusei blushed stripping off his boxers taking extra care to cover his appendages. Jack frowned.

"I want to see Yusei!"

The boy's eyes were nailed to the ground and as if it take all the effort in the world, he slowly removed his hand giving Jack a view of his whole body. The king smiled more,

"Now come here..."

Yusei walked toward the bath and sank heavily into it, mentally sighing. It did him a world of good, but he remained as far from Jack as possible.

The king rolled his eyes, this slave, sure, was exasperating.

"When I said come in, I was actually saying come to me!"

Yusei shook, he moving as slowly as possible. Jack losing patience, grabbed his wrist in a quick motion and pulled his slave forcefully toward him. Yusei yelped when he realized he was now face to face with Jack, naked, sitting on his lap.

Jack smiled, stroking Yusei's length in a rapid pace. The prince, surprised, started to struggle, attempting to escape from the alien touch, but the king had a firm hold on his hips. Yusei blushed furiously, silently cursing at his body for its favorable reactions to the odious caresses! Jack smiled pulling the slave onto his bare torso. Yusei moaned when inserted a finger, then another and another. The king couldn't hold back any longer. His erection was becoming quite painful! He grabbed Yusei's hips and forcefully penetrated ripping a screech from Yusei's mouth. He had to restrain himself from pounding into his slave's body, waiting a few moments to allow him to adjust to his size. When he had reached his limit, he began a slow pace, soon accelerating, his hand imprisoning his sex slave. Yusei trapped in both pain and intense pleasure, tried his best not to let out any moans, and wait it all out. But when Jack struck his prostate, Yusei screamed his lungs out. King repeatedly aimed at that specific spot, pounding with all his might. Finally, Yusei could bare it any long and released into the water, Jack soon following.

The two men panted heavily, trying to regulate their breathing. After a few minutes, Jack stood up, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Hurry up and finish washing. I'll be waiting."

The king left the bathroom leaving Yusei alone. The slave felt like crying all over again, this was the second time he was taken by the arrogant king. Soon, He finished washing and left the bathroom to meet with his master. When he arrived, the king was already fully adorned in his white attire.

"You will accompany me to the meeting and silently sit next to me. You are not to make even the slightest movement... Am I making myself clear?"

Yusei trembled slighty hearing the king's tone.

"...Yes, master."

The prince dressed quickly and followed closely behind Jack, through the corridors. They crossed the nobles, of course, and some slave woman, who, in the king's eyes, were dressed a little too revealingly. They soon found themselves in front of the meeting room. Several guards stood in front of the entrance which left Yusei, disappointingly, no chance to escape. When they entered, about twenty people, who were sitting around the table, stood up and bowed to them as Jack walked in and took his place on his golden throne. Yusei did what he was told and sat at the foot of Jack's throne.

"The board can now begin!"

Jack had a deep, beautiful voice and spoke each word with absolute certainty. So this was the true face king of the northern lands! Yusei was pretty impressed. He had a hard time believing he had recently made love to this all powerful being.

Yusei was bored to death! He sat restlessly during those long hours, twiddling his thumbs, wondering how Jack had managed to sit through all of this with an unchanging facial expression.

Suddenly a cacophony of screams and yells was heard behind the meeting door. Swords clashed, and howls of agony echo through the meeting. Panic surge throughout the room, but Jack remained unbelievably stoic and emotionless. The door burst out in a loud crash which shook the whole castle. Hundreds of guards flooded into the room, surrounded Jack, and pointed their weapons at him. The king, knowing he hadn't brought his sword with him, knew he wouldn't stand a chance againist them. Though the crowd of soldiers, a man, with a medium sized stature, emerged. Kelvin!

"What's the meaning of this, Kelvin?"

Jack demanded with a surprisingly calm voice.

"You're in no position to give me orders Jack. But I'll reveal to you who I am. I am Ridor Van Kelvin, King of the Meteoric land. I have served you for many years, under the noble position of the royal guard, but my true intentions were always to destroy it! But, I'll leave this castle's destruction to my men for I also have other plans to fulfill..."

Kelvin said staring at the blue eyed prince. Realizing where this was going, Jack instantly tried to grab Yusei, by his side, but Kelvin immediately raised his sword to the king's throat.

"What do you plan to do Jack? My soilders and I completely outnumber you!"

Kelvin laughed uncontrollably.

"And now if you'll excuse me."

"I forbid you from touching him!" Yelled Jack.

The guard paid no heed, and continued advancing toward the prince. Would he really be able to escape from the golden haired king's tranny at last? Yusei's mind immediately threw out that idea when he saw Kelvin approach him smile that radiated an evil vibe. When Kelvin extended a hand towards him, the slave grabbed it and fling him against the wall which caused Kelvin to howl in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that..." He hissed.

A sharp pain was met with the back of his head, causing him to fall on the ground, unconsciousness.

"Nice work."

Kelvin smiled to his soilder,

"Sorry Jack, but this is goodbye. We won't ever meet again."

Kelvin swung Yusei's unconscience form over his shoulder as he and his men departed.

"I'll never get away with this!" Yelled Jack. "YOU'LL NEVER! HEAR ME!"

* * *

**To be Continued**

I'll try and get the next chapter up before or during winter break

oh and for the person that suggested I translate with bing, It doesnt work :P (It doesnt even translate 4/5 grammars errors, just so you no)

Reviews are appreciated ;)


	11. Homesickness and Strife

Yay! An update. Sorry for the wait.

This chapter Crow is back. XD You haven't forgotten about him have you? *stares suspiciously*

Just kidding! Of course you haven't.

Same disclaimers as chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 11**

His head pounded painfully as if he had been hit by a hard object. He opened his sapphire eyes with difficulty. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he was lying on a satin black bed in an impossibly bright red room. He moaned the color wasn't doing his head any favors.

But what hit him most not that he wasn't in Jack's room, but that he...was bound to the headboard! He sighed in exasperation, he was really getting tired of all this bondage business. Hearing footsteps approach, Yusei immediately closed his eyes and ducked under the covers, pretending to be asleep.

Someone entered the room quietly. Upon seeing the boy's sleeping face, he smiled.

"I know you're not sleeping, Yusei..."

That voice! Was he having another nightmare?

It was him. The man who had infiltrated the meeting, knocked him out and kidnapped him. Yusei's eyes snapped open, staring into his colorful orbs.

"You ...!" the prince spat.

Kelvin just laughed.

"Well my angel, Aren't happy to see me?"

"Who would be?!"

"Yusei," his voice serious, "I want you to know, I want you."

So, these word confirmed his reputation true. This man's personality was quite pleasant, but Yusei still wouldn't forgive his man from his actions so easily.

Kelvin extended a hand to the boy's face caressing his cheek, sensually, in a gesture of comfort.

"You won't be able to escape me, Yusei. No one will save you. Jack Atlas blood must be dripping from a weapon by now!

Yusei's eyes widened. it wasn't possible. Jack? The almighty king? He couldn't believe it! Wait... why did he care what happened to Jack? He hated him more than anyone! The beast dared to steal his virginity, humiliate him and torture him! It was so much better this way! ... But... Why? What was did his heart clench just thinking about it? Why was he trembling in misery? Why were tears running down his cheek?

Yusei started to weep, he sobbed... But not in humiliation or physical pain. No. He was crying from the pain in his heart ...Why was he feeling this way? He had only spent a few days with the king... Why? Why? WHY?

"Why are you crying Yusei?" Kelvin murmured, looking at his lost angel, "Don't tell me that you loved him?"

Yusei immediately ceased at those words.

"Certainly not!" He replied angrily, "I hated that man! Just as much as I hate you!"

He flinched at how much bitter and malice clung onto his few last words.

Kelvin had froze. The words must've had struck him pretty hard.

"How..How can you hate me?"

This dark, new voice. whispered, his bangs covering his eyes, hiding his anger.

_"I SAVED YOU FROM THE EVIL CLUTCHES OF THAT MONSTER! YOU SHOULD THANK ME!"_

_"WHY SHOULD I THANK A DEMON WHO HAD COME FROM HELL ITSELF..."_

_-SMACK-_

Kelvin felt he had no choice, but to slap the one person he loved! Yusei's head flew to the side from impact. A big, red hand mark soon appeared on his face. He kept his eyes closed while laying on the bed, tied down, cursing himself for being so helpless!

Kelvin stared at the prince, discovering his angel was laying motionless, he leaned toward him and placed a tender kiss on the prince's golden skin.

Reflexively, Yusei immediately whipped his head to the side, pushing Kelvin away.

"What are you doing?" the Prince spat bitterly, through gritted teeth, even though he was scared of the answer.

Kelvin stared motionless for a few minutes leaving an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air, Finally, Kelvin's voice broke it,

"Yusei, I think you should take this opportunity to rest. You must be tired. I'll check on you in a bit."

After a stroking Yusei's abused cheek gently, he rose and left the room.

Yusei sat on the bed still cursing and pulling at his binds for keeping him down. After about an hour of struggling, he gave up, throwing his head onto the soft pillow. He had enough of all this! All he wanted was to go home...

* * *

Crow had been frustratingly banging his head against the wall for about half an hour now. He had tried literally everything! Everything! But every escape plan he had thought of had ended in failure! There were no windows, the doors were constantly guarded, and he didn't think digging on the hard floor would've possible been an option! He let out a long sigh of agony and slid down the wall onto the ground below, sighing as his head felt on his lap. This whole escape thing was going to be the end of him!

Crow was snapped out of his thoughts by a horrible, creaking of the steel door.

"Come, You shall now be delivered to our lord!"

Crow, looking up, frowned seeing the foul face of the soldier, but what interested him most was...

The door was wide open, and aside from the guard who barred the way, there was nobody there!

Crow tried to suppress a smile as he quietly snatched an object off the floor, which appeared to be a plate.

"Well you bet... AAAH!"

The plate struck the guard's head and he fell back with a cry of pain. Crow rushed out of his cell and fled the dungeon.

"MEN, WARNING! ALERT! He has escaped!"

The old soldier's voice echoed through the dungeon as Crow cursed himself for forgetting to silence him.

"THIS WAY! HE RAN IN THAT DIRECTION"

The echo of footsteps and scrap metal be heard for miles around.

"This bird is not for keeps." Crow chuckled to himself as he moved further into his hiding place.

"Each group will split up! Don't worry men, well find him!"

Holding a burning torch, the captain guided his group through the darkness. Each guard on the lookout for any trace of the orange haired boy.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" he whispered.

Once the guard had arrived a few steps from Crow, he pounced on him. Twisting his neck so fast the guard didn't even have time to make a sound. Crow smiled, pulling the solider down the hall, took his helmet, and hid the body from sight.

But as he started down the hallway...

"Hey! Abel!"

Crow froze. It was that nincompoop of a guard again. He turned and saw two other guards approaching him.

"Have you found him?" one asked.

Red head just shook his head from left to right quickly.

"If we don't find him soon, the captain will have our heads! And I'm not even going to start about Lord Kiryu!"

Crow frowned hearing the lord's name and continued on his way, ignoring the two guards, but they soon spoke again.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going? The brat couldn't have wandered outside! We only need to search this area!"

Crow paused and thought for a second, finally putting a hand on between his legs and began hopping around.

"Abel! This is not the time for the washroom! You can do that later after we've caught the prisoner!"

But Crow just shook his head again, and hopped around a bit more.

"Your drunk aren't you? Hurry up! We got to get back to work."

Crow gaves a thumbs up before, running toward the exit again. Seeing the ray of light getting closer, his heart leaped with joy! But he wasn't in the clear just yet. He still had to get outside the castle and escape from the castle boundaries!

He slowed down his pace when he spotted some servants, trying act more natural, but still hurrying in a fastwalk. He soon saw a huge door within range. The exit! The ticket to his freedom! He ran toward it, but stopped. It was a balcony! There was at least 50 meters separating him from the ground! It was a dead end.

"There he is!"

Crow froze. The guards had caught up to him! He was trapped! Frantic for an escape, he climbed the balcony and grabbed some stones jutting from the sides of the old castle and started making his way down as carefully as possible. If he fell at this height, death would surely be guaranteed!

Dammit. His cursed the guard's armor for being as heavy as it was! It wasn't for this block of steel, he would've easily lowered himself onto the ground below.

But as Crow continued his descent, a stone under his foot broke! Unable to hold onto anything, his body began to fall! Expecting death, he closed his eyes and prayed Yusei might not be in same situation he was, but, thankfully, his armor cushioned his fall.

Crow groaned in pain staring into the sky. His helmet as flown off from impact and his face now was exposed to the outside. He spotted a darkly dressed figure in front of him.

He had been discovered!

A man stood in front of him, staring in surprise._ He must've never seen a human fall from the sky before.  
_  
The man approached the injured Crow. The orange haired boy looked up seeing the handsome person's hazel eyes and light blue hair before moaning in pain again. Guards came running towards the two in every direction.

"My lord!" one shouted. "Are you okay?"

Kiryu stared wordlessly for a few minutes. Then finally,

"Looks like I've found him. Before you guys..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Whew! I'm done xD And I'm on my winter break (yay!) So I'll be able to update soon ;D

Dun dun dun. What's gonna happen ^^ You'll have to see

Reviews make me happy :D


	12. Suffering is Nobody's Friend

Yay, Chapter 12 is done. I surpisingly had fun writing this chapter XD. lol

Wow this chapter was really short o-o

Disclaimers the same as chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"His leg is broken, and I'm afraid he won't able to walk for a while, your highness."

Crow was only able to hear a few words from their conversation, but everything was all a blur. Every part of his body suffered horribly and he had trouble opening his eyes.

"Well, I thank you. You may leave."

This time a girl's voice answered back with,

"Yes, my lord."

_ Lord? _But where was he? He tried to move his aching body, but in vain. His muscles adamantly refused to address this commands.

Kiryu, silently, watched the child lying on the bed. Drops of sweat dripping down his tan face as he tried, desperately, to fight the pain.

Who in their right mind would even_ consider _the idea of jumping from the castle's tower?! And at that height, no less!

This boy, who the guards wanted to capture, seemed young and innocent at first glance, but he, in truth. was smart and crafty and had even managed to escape from the guard's pursuit. Kiryu reached out a hand, stroking the boy's cheek. He was so soft and warm just like that mysterious boy from the southern lands. Kiryu, blushed deeply, remembering the blue eyed's name and looked away. He had never sworn to himself he would never think about him again. He had swore never to even dare_ think _of the boy's name.

But this orange haired one didn't look a thing like Yusei, save for the tan skin. He actually seemed...puny. (not really...).

But Kiryu couldn't do a thing while the child was unconscious. He left the room, assuring to lock the door behind him. He would not let this boy escape...

* * *

Jack sighed, eyeing the castle damage.

"My guard was down. I hadn't expected this, much less from Kelvin..."

Kelvin had committed treason, just hours before. He had even _dared_ to take the one most dearest to his heart. Yusei.

Jack tried to control the anger that shook his body.

Nobody, as in_ NOBODY,_ had the right to touch his angel!

He would _kill_, with his own hands. _anybody_ who'd _dare_ touch him! His army's quantity was to be desired, but their quality wasn't. If Kelvin underestimated them, it would would be an easy win, even if the war was a few days anyway.

_Kelvin must've returned to his kingdom by now...with _**Yusei**_! But what would the man... do with his angel? _

He didn't want to think about it.

On the day of the battle, his army had assembled. More than 4,000 soilders sat straight and tall on their horses, proudly, before their master.

"We will avenge our kingdom! Using all of our combat skills we have acquired, we will fight _treacherously_. _**Mercilessly!**_

Jack's fury was easily portrayed through in these words. His army, who listened intently with awe, followed him in a similar fashion.

The king, seated proudly, as well as angrily, on a white horse, guided his army to the land adorned with ash and smoke, the Meteoric Land.

* * *

Both of them were sweating and panting, in that dark room. Kelvin groaned loudly at his limit and soon fell on the boy's chest, exhausted.

Kelvin did not wait for Yusei's consent to take him just like in his dreams. The child was so weakened by what he had experienced in the northern kingdom, it was relatively easy to sexually assault him again and again. The act with him was even more beautiful than anything he had imagined...

This was the third time that night, Yusei was forced into this. When will it all stop? This man didn't perform this act with the gentleness Jack used. He was only faced with a world of pain. The man even didn't use any form of preparation. Yusei lay there, aching. He could barely move a muscle. It hurt too much.

Kelvin sat there evening his breath as he stared at the boy's face. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing his chest and stomach, finally arriving at his appendages. Yusei shuddered at the sensation. He didn't want this, but he couldn't do a thing about it. The prince held on the, once, white sheets which were stained red with his blood, and cried when Kelvin ceased this action. Yusei struggled to resume regular breathing which felt like hours.

"Am I better than Jack, Yusei?" Kelvin purred in his ear before teasing the lobe.

Yusei's cheeks were on fire, as he closed the eye closest to his abused ear and let out a small moan. Kelvin sat up, staring at his naked body. God, he was beautiful and so adorable. He felt the familiar heat below his waist again and his feelings of arousal returned.

"Shall we continue?." he whispered seductively.

He smiled hearing the pained moan answer back and leaned against him again.

A horrible screams echoed through the castle, but no one attempted to cease them...

* * *

Crow didn't feel anyone's presence's as he slowly opened his eyes and jumped out of the bed. But instead of his usual run to join his friends, he crashed on the floor. Even if he had wanted to run his friends, there weren't there anyway. He groaned loudly, the pain in his leg was intense. Due to his cleverness, it was clear he had never broken a limb before. (Maybe on the episodes though XD)

A nurse quickly burst into the room hearing the ruckus, probably the same one who was there earlier.

Crow enraged, jumped at the her. He slammed her body against the wall, putting a hand on her mouth.

"Shhhhh..." He whispered, "I don't want to hurt you, but I'd advise you to keep quiet."

The nurse was young and rather pretty to look at, but this wasn't the time to think about that. He looked around, seeing if anyone had heard the commotion. Nope, no one did. He turned back to the girl. Her face looked back with so much fright, it almost scared Crow.

"I'm not going to eat you know. But if you tell me how to get out of here, I'll let you go in one piece."

The girl's eyes widened. Two shadow stood behind the two, but Crow realized too late. Before he could react, he found himself pinned to the ground.

"So? Assaulting women now, are we?"

Kiryu stood at the door staring at him mockingly.

"Do not assault my servants in any way. I beg of you. You might regret it."

Crow cursed as the pain in his ankle got worse from being held down by the two guards carelessly.

"You two may leave."

The two men bowed their heads and exited the room, closely followed the nurse. Crow, still lay sprawled on the ground, desperately trying to get up. Kiryu approached him, taking him into his arms and lay on the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you. What is your name."

Crow eyed the man warily.

"And why wouldn't you?"

"If you do not obey me, I can not insure your safety."

Crow bit his lip. He really wouldn't want his head to be separated from his body right now. Or even worse for Crow didn't know the extent of this man's cruelty.

"It's Crow..."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Crow.."the boy whispered, withholding his anger.

Kiryu smiled.

"We will get to know each other slowly."

Crow merely rolled his eyes.

"I suggest you rest well. And please don't attack people who care for you."

Kiryu left the room, grinning. The pillow that Crow threw hit the door just as it closed.

"In your dreams!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Idk how long it'll take me to get the next chapter up cuz I'm trying 2 get my license (I was forced to) but hopefully soon :D

Reviews make me happy ;3


	13. Rescued

Wow that was quick. Huh? :D

OMG! i just read Chapter 17 of the story and OMG... No! One of my favorite characters! No! I won't accept this!

I demand to know what happens next :O

So I used all of my anger into writing this chapter XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The sun and the heat shone onto the land, mercilessly. Sweat and fatigue broke out on the horses, but nothing could stop the anger and determination of the northern king. He would recover what belonged to him, at any price! He would annihilate _anything _that tried to get in his way.

He would get back the one who had managed to melt his frozen heart.

He _loved_ him!

Galloping on his white horse, he let out a scream of anger. He knew his love wouldn't hear it, but it had let out all his anger that had swelled up in his body since Yusei was captured. He _had_ to find him. He had to!

What could Kelvin have _done_ during _his_ absence?

The question, itself, could only be a forbidden answer.

Thinking of what the inevitable might be, Jack whipped his horse, making the creature run faster toward his destination.

The Meteoric Land!

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes slowly.

God, how had it been long since he had a chance to recover from his pain? He didn't know. But if he moved a single limb, the slightest tremor would've left him screaming in agony.

Kelvin presence had lifted from the room, the prince was alone.

But due to his pain, an escape plan didn't even cross his mind at the moment. He couldn't believe it!

Kelvin, the most loyal soldier to the Northern King, Jack, would surely be punished to a severe extent!

_Being the most powerful of all the lands, would it be death? Should this action not be carried out, would the man be tortured even after he had turned into a corpse?_

_This outcome would most definitely be desired! If this did happen, I would be free! I would no longer live in fear from this monster! However. _

He shivered.

_Jack would probably take me back to that cursed room which I had come to know well over these past few months, if he wasn't dead. But_ _Jack was so tender during our intimate relationship, our time together. I've never felt pain during the act, but pleasure! No, this is wrong! I shouldn't have been feeling this way! I hate Jack! And now, more still!_ _Why do I even care about that arrogant jerk? I hate him from the depths of my heart!_

"I HATE YOU, _**JACK**_!"

* * *

Kiryu entered the dark room, seeing the fire-haired boy sleeping peacefully. He smile graced his lips as he walked toward him. He, really, was beautiful.

But, could the boy be as beautiful as Yusei? Lying on his bed as he stared back? His soft blue eyes hidden behind his eyelids when their lips met?

"Yusei, why always him? Why?" asked Kiryu grabbed his hair angrily.

After a few moments, the blue haired man calmed down and straightened out again to a stage presentable to Crow.

But his eyes widened when he saw Crow staring at him horrified!

Had he heard?

"You ..."

The boy's words were a whisper, but still audible.

"What about me?" Kiryu said impatiently.

"You've met...Yusei?"

Kiryu was shocked at the expression Crow was displaying. An expression mixed with horror, terror and hope.

The king was troubled at this. Could it have been possible that this slave knew Yusei? If this was the case, it would be easier to learn a bit more about the boy who had managed to capture his heart. For whom he was obliged to give as birthday present to his lifelong friend.

"Do you know him?"

Crow did not answer immediately, but after a short pause he threw himself at the king's feet and wept, probably for the first time in his life.

"PLEASE! Tell me he's okay! I beg of you! _PLEASE_ Let me see him! My lord, grant me this one favor!"

Crow's gaze was absolute torture for the king.

How could he tell him the person, who appeared to be his friend, was given to the most feared person of continent?

"I do not have to grant you any favors! You are my prisoner!"

Crow bowed even lower, if that was even possible.

"Please! I'll do whatever you want! I'll keep quiet about this for the rest of my life! I'll obey your every command. _Pleas_e let me see him!"

Kiryu bit his lip. He started toward the exit. He couldn't bare it anymore, he had officially cracked.

"MY LORD! I BEG YOU!"

Kiryu stopped at the door, and waited a few moments before opening it.

"...Your friend was offered as a birthday gift...to the northern king."

Kiryu quickly locked door behind him, and sprinted down the hall as fast as his legs would go, vainly trying to ignore the horrible screams of agony.

* * *

The castle stood, proudly, before him. The prison that held his love was right in front of his eyes. As more of his soliders arrived behind him, the more anger and thirst for vengeance surfaced.

The northern army had been spotted a few miles back, and the soliders, who had been dispatched, drew out their weapons.

The battle had begun.

Swords and arrows had flew through the air in every direction.

The approach of the castle had been bloody, but they had finally arrived. Jack had fought hard, all his anger had poured into his sword while it plunged into an unfortunate victim's heart, the very people who block the path to his angel.

The sword sank once more into the chest of a servant, while the solider's blood squirted onto his clothes. He, now, regretted not having taken the time to put his armor.

Soon he saw _him_, standing a room_._ The man who had served him so faithfully over the years; The man who had betrayed him; The man who had committed the irreparable act of kidnapping the one closest to his heart.

He remained motionless for a few seconds staring angerly at the man smirking at him. Then his rage resurfaced as mightly as the king himself, and ran, with all his might, toward Kelvin, slamming his sword on the person's shield, which landed with a deafening _**CRASH!**_, amist the echoing cacaphony of weapons around them.

"Welcome, Jack!" Kelvin sneered.

"_**SHUT UP!**_ WHERE IS HE?"

"What is this "he" you speak of?" the meteoric king laughed.

"**Do _not_ test my patience**!"

Another sound of clashing swords, echoing in the huge room.

"Do not tell me that you came just for him?" Kelvin laughed wickedly.

**"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?_"**

"What I have done with him? Such a question needn't be answered" Kelvin laughed. "You have really great taste Jack, I haven't consider that of you before."

Licking his lips sensually his said, "He tasted so sweet..."

Anger flashed in those amethyst orbs. The northern king could only see black which soon became red.

_HE WAS GOING TO KILL THIS MAN!_ Yes! He would cut him up piece by piece! _**HE WOULD SCREAM IN AGONY TIL HE DIED!**_

Jack's roar was loud enough to have shaken the whole world!

Kelvin's smirk soon disappeared, replacing with fear, as the northern's king blade swung near his throat.

So this was terrible cruelty of northern king!

Kelvin panicked, trying to avoiding the powerful blows swings of Jack's sword.

King Meteor turned and fled immediately, the king right at his tail.

"Wait, Jack! I can explain!"

"**_COWARD! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!_**!"

"I beg you, my king!"

Kelvin vainly tried to open the door in front of him, but it was locked!

Panic consumed his form as he, vainly, used all his might to forced it open.

Jack came up behind him with inhuman speed, and cut a painful slit in his enemy's throat.

Kelvin collapsed to the ground writhing in pain, but after a few minutes he realized he wasn't yet dead.

"The cut is not very deep." Jack's voice resounded in the silent corridor."But it painful enough to make you think you're gonna die."

"You're a monster!" Kelvin spat, spitting blood.

Jack stiffened, and immediately held his sword right on Kelvin's throat wound.

"If you do not tell me where Yusei, I swear _I__'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF LIKE A LOAF OF BREAD_!"

Jack began to saw slowly while Kelvin screamed in pain.

"AAHHH! Mercy! Stop! I'll tell you!"

Jack stood up, grabbed him by his hair and dragged him along the hall.

* * *

Yusei didn't understand what was happening.

He knew there was a war outside, or something that closely resembled it.

The sounds were so loud! He tried to open the door and break the window, but nothing happened. He was trapped. He collapsed on his bed desperately.

But he was surprised when the lock was opened and two people enter the room. The first was Kelvin, dripping with blood, and the second..

"...JACK!"

Yusei couldn't believe it! He wasn't dead! Joy shone his Yusei's eyes, but was quickly replaced by fear.

Kelvin was on the verge of death, what had happened?

Jack did not move as he stared his love lying on a bed. Kelvin's blood spitting cough woke him from his trance.

Jack tsked.

Jack raised his sword beheading him, causing his head to roll to the foot of the bed.

Yusei screamed with terror when the blood spurted on the sheets.

Simultaneously, Jack's sword fell to the ground and the king ran toward him.

Seeing the king so approaching with inhuman speed, Yusei awkwardly tried to crawl far away from him, sending the blood stained sheet waltzing to the ground. But he wasn't fast enough as Jack literally threw himself on him.

Yusei screamed with both surprise and fear. He struggled with all his might, vainly, trying to remove the weight imposed on him. But Jack held him so tightly it was almost painful. _So _painful, Yusei gave up.

Jack felt his angel's movement stop under it. He couldn't wait any longer as he placed numerous kisses on the one, in his arms. But particularly on his mouth. Jack almost surprised himself.

He looked like a mental patient who had been deprived of sugar for too long.

But he didn't care as he passionately kissed him harder, licking the boy's lips, barely giving him time to breath. After several minutes, which seemed like hours, Jack, finally, freed him.

He panted heavily, desperate to retain oxygen. His rosy cheeks and tearfully eyes made him seem so irresistible.

The king leaned into the boy's ear. And whispered,

"I thought I'd lost forever."

Jack squeezed Yusei's arms painfully as if his angel would suddenly spread beautiful white wings and fly away forever.

"I have no idea how much I've missed you...Yusei."

The boy's eyes widened.

What was that expression on Jack's face?

He almost looked sincere! No, it was impossible!

Jack captured Yusei's lips again, this time kissed him more gently, but with a passion Yusei couldn't have though possible. The king released him and took him into his arms. He walked back to his sword, returning it to it's sheath and tied it around his waist. He turned to headless body and stared at it for a long moment.

"Did he violate you?"

He voice barely above a whisper, but Yusei understood.

The answer never came.

He turned to the boy. The tears streaming down Yusei's cheeks said everything.

Jack screamed and slammed his foot on the Kelvin's carcass, breaking all its rib cage bones in the process.

The cracking noise was unbearable for Yusei as a feeling of nausea overtook him.

This man had so much power! If he had disobeyed this man, would he have to suffer the same fate?

Jack turned to Yusei, who trembled under the king's hungry eyes. The king walked toward the boy who reared back from him, but Jack took him into his arms, leaned against him

"Let's go." Jack muttered, heading towards the door.

Yusei stiffened as Jack stepped over the Kelvin's lifeless body.

It was all over...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Yay until next time!

Reviews always makes me happy :D


	14. Probing Questions

Ahem. Excuse the awkward chapter tittle. lol

Thank you** KizunaTsudoishi** and all those loyal readers out there who have been here since Chapter 1. :)

You guys are truly my inspiration for continuing to upload this chapters.

I'm almost done :D Only a few more chapters to go. I need to finish strong!

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The two were lying on the bed, sweating, clinging their sweaty bodies close to each other.

Both men collapsed on the mattress, panting again. Jack hadn't waited long before reclaiming this angel's body which had been sullied by Kelvin.

Jack had used all his energy into pleasuring Yusei. He had taken him over and over, plunging deep within his body, relishing the feeling of Yusei's walls squeeze him so tightly he felt they were inseparable. Kissing every inch of his body, cleansing and expelling all traces of Kelvin from the golden skin. And Yusei, to Jack's astonishment, completely submitted to him without a second thought.

After a long while, Jack sat up, stretching his stiff arms, his eyes settled on the boy who was already asleep from their continuous acts of love which hadn't seemed to end. The great king of the northern lands finally felt at peace. Happy, he dare say it. A soothing, calm feeling he hadn't know since his mother was still alive. A feeling so warm it could only be defined as love.

_I wish this happiness could last forever._

These words reined through Jack's head before laying next to Yusei, and noticing a pair of blue eyes watching him.

"Did you know you're my joy and happiness, Yusei?" he whispered into his ear.

Yusei closed his eyes again

_Of course I'm not. Here I'm a slave._

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Crow had received word of Yusei's location and all the while ate nothing. He didn't even speak. He no longer held the former happiness in his heart. Even his complexion had deteriorated dramatically.

Meanwhile, Kiryu, the Dark king was sitting on his throne with his face in his both hands, depressed. Thinking.

He really didn't want to let his little bird go. He felt that if he did, a piece of him would leave with him. But seeing the little creature decay slowly, taking one more heart wrenching step to a less than elegant death seem a bit less than appealing. Kiryu got up slowly, not liking what he was about to do.

He had made up his mind. His decision had been made. He was going to let him go.

He walked as slowly as possible through the corridors of the castle, ignoring all his mind's second thoughts.

All he wanted was Crow's happiness. To see his once fiery expressions and beautiful characteristic in all its glory.

But why? Why would he want all this?

The boy was just a slave in his kingdom. His life belonged to him.

But setting the boy free was the price of this happiness. _His_happiness.

Finally, after a series of mind conflicts and the long, slow journey to his destination, he had arrived at the oak doors.

The doors which were the entrance to Crow's "prison"; The doors which had his prisoner captive; The door which would be the key to his heart break; The doors which held back Crow's happiness.

Kiryu hesitated, and regretted his action, when he turned the door's golden handles, and the door squeaked opened slowly.

Crow, as usual, was curled up in a corner of the room. His body huddled like a tortoise in its shell. His knees were drawn to his chest, his head hidden in his arms.

Kiryu watched the scene with despair.

So this was what it was going to take.

He closed his hazel eyes for a moment bracing himself for the heartbreak that was yet to come. He hesitantly opened his mouth, and forced his intended words out.

"...get out..." he whispered.

These word was filled with all the remorse, sadness and despair of his heart.

For the first time in weeks, Crow looked up, not believing what he just heard.

"_GET OUT!" _Kiryu screamed.

Crow stood up slowly, his body trembling from his long termed starvation. He approached the door slowly, cautiously. He still couldn't believe what Kiryu had just said.

Every second Kiryu stood there, watching Crow's lethargic movements, was pure torture. He couldn't count the number of times he nearly slammed the door, preventing his beautiful bird from leaving, but, amazingly, held out.

When Crow was next to him, the beautiful bird stared into his "master's" eyes questionably. Kiryu tried his best to avoid contact with those eyes, and suddenly the king of darkness lifted his head abruptly and screamed,

"_**LEAVE**_!"

Crow had jumped at least a meter, and bolted through the dark corridors of the castle, toward the exit.

Kiryu didn't move for a quite some time, but finally emitted a painful shriek.

When Crow ran through the grass, he heard the cry and closed his eyes.

"Farewell..."

He whispered before dashing into the forest toward the southern lands.

* * *

Yusei sat at Jack's feet while the king dully listened to the counsel. Fortunately, through his boredom, a smile graced his lips seeing Yusei fiddling with his fingers.

"And the southern land, my lord?"

Yusei snapped from his trance, hearing these words. _What? _

"The land of the South?"

Jack peaked at his angel from the corner of his eye, knowing Yusei was listening carefully.

"What about it?"

"What are you going to do with that scenic territory? If your slave is from the south, doesn't it seem like the whole country is just as worthless as the one sitting at our feet?" The court laughed.

Yusei couldn't control himself.

_How dare they spoke ill of my people? They were was peaceful as they come. Unlike, most of these cold-hearted creatures that inhabit this area. _

Yusei anger was so great, he would surely snap the man's trachea if he spoke again.

But another courtesan replied,

"It's true, my king. You wield such power! Such unlimitless bravery! You could easily crushed the pathetic country and take control of its inhabitants in but a heartbeat."

The courtesans all laughed haughty. Yusei was about to lunge at him when a commanding voice shouted,

"_SILENCE!"_

Jack had no doubt felt Yusei's wraith and decided to take charge.

"_Are you _dare _trying to tell me how to run my own country?"_

Jack glared at them murderously, which caused the whole court to tremble with fear.

"N...No, my king ...I was only asserting your strength and bravery..."

The courtesan stammered.

"Pathetic" muttered Jack.

"You are all dismissed. Leave at once!"

There didn't need to be told twice, as they all went straight for the exit. In less than five minutes, the throne room had been completely emptied.

Yusei sat there, motionlessly under the eyes of the king. The prince wondered if the word "all" included him as well.

He got up preparing to leave when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully onto the king's lap.

"Yes, my ki-"

Lips crashing down, covering his, prevented him from finishing his sentence. The kiss was passionate and sweet. When Jack let go, the king pinned violet orbs on him, staring seriously.

"Who are you? ...Yusei ..."

The prince just stared back questionably.

The prince's expression was so irresistible that Jack smiled.

"It's not a trick question you know. I've noticed I do not know anything about you or your former life."

His former life...

Right now it only seemed like a dream.

Seeing that his servant, speechless and now lost in his thoughts. Jack growled waking the boy with a slight start.

"Yusei tell me. Who are you? Who were your parents? How did you live?"

The prince knew he couldn't reveal to the king that he was the southern prince, born to King Hakase and his mother. The legitimate heir of the country which was an enemy to his! He would be surely be killed if this information was revealed.

"I'm a just a farmer...A child born to peasant parents, I had a normal life. I helped my parents in the fields. But one day I ventured too far from my farm, and got caught."

Yusei lied, trying to just seem like a humble peasant.

"I see."

Was the only response Jack gave. This reassured the prince. He really didn't want to probe the question any further.

Jack was puzzled. He had always thought of Yusei to belong to nobility. But something about Yusei's story didn't add up. Though he claim he was a simple peasant, he seemed too angelic...

Too perfect to be but a farm boy.

The king chose to abandon the conversation for now, preferring to seize his blue eyed lover's lips.

* * *

Crow to slow down his pace...

Days had passed since he had left the dark kingdom, and he was still running through the forest with but little strength he had, trying to forget his fatigue, hunger.

He couldn't stop. He had to get back to the southern castle at all costs! He had to tell the king of Yusei's whereabouts at all costs! He was the only one who knew.

He had to get back at all costs. Though he hoped he wasn't too late...

He scaled the castle wall in recorded time, and ran into the garden. The guards saw him, but only stared petrified at the sight.

Crow? Was it really him? Maybe they were just dreaming.

The orange haired boy's feet didn't stop until he reached the throne room. Rua and Ruka were in there, their eyes widened upon his entrance.

"C...Crow? Ruka stammered.

Crow smiled happily!

"Children..."

The twins remained paralyzed for a few seconds before screaming with joy and raced toward their friend, trapping him in a hug.

"Crow! Where were you?" Cried the two children.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here aren't I?" The boy assured.

"What's going on on here?"

The southern king had entered the room, alerted by the children's screams, his eyes widened when he saw the orange haired boy between the twins.

"Crow..." murmured the king.

"Your Highness!"

The king rushed to Crow, embracing him with inhuman strength.

"Crow, I can't believe your here! Where were you, my boy! None of my search parties could find your trail! We were so worried!"

The king was talking so fast, everyone burst out laughing. Aki and alerted her father soon joined them, only cries of joy were heared in the room.

"I'm glad to see my boy." exclaimed King Izaoi.

"And me as well!" Laughed Crow.

"But where were you?" Akiza sputtered.

Crow suddenly turned sad alarming everyone, and replied grimly,

"I know where Yusei is..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Whew! This chapter is done.

Reviews are always awesome. ^^


	15. If You Only Knew

Yay another update :)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The rain incessantly beat the huge windows of the throne room.

Yusei was sitting on the railing, gazing absentmindly into space.

He was remembering all the memories of his country, his friends, his family... How they would play and bask in the summer heat, but be interrupted by their father handing them cool lemonade, perfectly matching their joyous mood. He missed them so much. He was wondering how they were doing. They were probably really worried about him right now. Without him, the kingdom didn't have their heir. If only he could contact one of them. The blue eyed prince sighed. He was no doubt feeling homesick.

But it wasn't all bad. Jack was treating him with the utmost care.

When he first arrived maybe that wasn't true, but now that time seemed like a distant memory.

_Why do I feel so warm when I'm near the king? Whenever we hug, I seemed to melt into his embrace and butterflies start squirm in my stomach. During our nights together, I've never felt so happy. My happiness could've certainly compared to that of the south. I don't know why I feel safe and at home as if no one could touch me. _

_But I have to return home to my family, my friends, my kingdom which no longer has its heir. _

Yusei pressed his cheek against the cold glass never looking away from the outside.

_I have to return. I had to marry Aki for my people to become stronger and finally feel wholesome. _

But even though this idea appealed to him, his heart was telling him something different.

To stay with Jack. To embrace him with him whole being; To never let go; To stay with him forever.

Wait..

_That is out of the question!_

But why? I don't know...

_But if the king ever found out out I am the son of his land's worst enemy, He will kill surely kill me! _

_I have to escape from here! Just like my intention from the beginning! But how..? _

_Why don't I just ask Jack for permission to go home?_

_No, no, no! I'm such an idiot! Why would he even _consider _that idea? _

Yusei was desperate. He had to find a way to escape!

Jack watched Yusei from his throne. Concubines and the court's gossip didn't interest him at all. He was more concerned about the one sitting below him.

_He's been acting really strange lately. I wonder what is bothering-  
_  
"Oh, All Almighty, Alknowing King!"

Jack turned his head to see who had dared to bother his train of thought. He was met with a man of medium height and rather richly dressed, a charming young girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, accompanying him.

"My lord," he started, "Supreme ruler of the world, my great king, I salute you."

Jack rolled his eyes. Nothing annoyed him more than hearing desperate false flattery from his subjects.

"Speak, I'm listening." Jack said dryly.

The man gulped, hearing the king's cold voice, but he soon recovered bowing again.

"I have been hearing that you are not married, and your heart is still yet to be taken."

Jack thought of tearing this rascal's eyes out! Who had told him that? This lowly subject didn't even know his name. How could he know anything about his feelings?

Jack shook his fists fiercely on his throne, but made sure to keep his poker face. He turned his gaze toward Yusei.

The boy, for the first time that evening, had turned his head toward him.

Was he interested in this conversation?

But when Jack's eyes meet with the young prince, he immediately turned his head to out the window again.

Jack turned back to the lowly servant who claimed to know his feelings. He thought for a moment,

_If this conversation interests Yusei, why not continue? After all, why should it bother Yusei anyways?_

Jack smiled and decided to meet the girl.

"Indeed."

Hearing these words, Yusei's eyes widened.

_Did the king just say Indeed? So Jack's heart isn't taken? But then ... All those sweet words, gestures of attention, the words "I love you" meant absolutely nothing to him?_

"My king, Allow me to introduce my daughter, Leticia. A young lady of a good family. A large inheritance, well-educated, and graceful. She can dance, play the piano, and sing. Basically, everything that a girl of her rank is allowed. She is truly a diamond. And I can assure you, a girl like her is almost impossible to find."

The man remained silent after that. He, evidently, didn't know what to say to northern king especially now that he had a big smile. He seemed amused at his little performance.

"M...My king..."

"Enough! I do not want to hear another word. You may leave."

The man did not speak any further. He bowed, grabbing his daughter's arm, who was paralyzed with fear and went to mingle with the crowd before disappearing. Jack turned to his angel. He hadn't moved. The king, now, began to worry. Had it really been a good idea to continue this conversation?

Jack sighed.

"Let us leave."

Yusei followed the northern king who decided not to use the main hall to return to his room. The boy hadn't said a word which worried Jack.

Once in the room, Jack arm violently grabbed Yusei's arm and literally threw him on the bed, the prince uttering a cry of surprise.

"Why do you avoid me?" growled the king.

"I do not avoid you, my lord. What made you think of such an idea?"

Yusei voice was totally indifferent which annoyed Jack to no end. He began to astride the prince. And before the prince had time to react, Jack had grabbed his wrists and furiously pinned them above his head.

"Do not use that tone of voice with me. You know I hate that!"

Despite his menacing aura, Yusei had a blank stare. No trace of fear or anxiety could be read on his face.

Jack suddenly felt powerless and anger overtook him. He could not bear any longer. How should he rid himself of these feelings?

Unconsciously the answer came to him, like an arrow. Jack couldn't control himself as he threw a punch on his angel's jaw. The king was even shocked by his own reaction and didn't move for several seconds.

As for Yusei, due to the punch, his head was thrown to the side, making it spin, but the prince didn't move

"Yu...Yusei ..."The king's voice trembled.

Yusei's eyes widened and turned to Jack. Did his voice just tremble? Was he dreaming? The almighty king was showing weakness before a slave?

"Forgive me ..."

The boy could not believe his ears.

But soon another look bore though those eyes. A look Yusei knew all too well.

A while later, the prince found himself pressed against the bed, his were clothes torn, and sweat dripped down his face...

(And he wants him to forgive him like that? Pathetic :O)

* * *

The next morning, the king was still sleeping besides him. Yusei's whole body ached. The king hadn't spared him the night before. The prince sighed and stood up carefully, not wanting to wake him. He left toward another room to dress.

When he had returned to the king's chamber, the king was already gone. Yusei knew that meant he would be free to do what he wanted for the rest of the day. It was a great relief because he really didn't want to face Jack today.

"All our passionate nights, our kisses. All of it meant nothing to him," Yusei clenched his fists and ran out of the room towards the garden.

Jack sat in his office, signing a bunch of papers.

"Your majesty, your slave isn't accompanying you today?"

"Mm"

"You're not very talkative today. Is something bothering you?"

Jack looked up from his papers at his most faithful servant. He was probably the only one who could talk to the king normally like this.

"Do not worry, Stein. I'm fine."

"I am sure that you would feel better if the boy was at your side. You are more relaxed in his presence."

Jack did not answer.

"You're right, I'll get him. It will probably calm my nerves."

* * *

Yusei walked furiously through the corridors.

What did that idiot want? Hadn't he left him to himself that day?

The boy arrived at the door, taking a deep breath to try to calm down, and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Yusei opened the door to find Jack sitting on his elegant throne, immersed in a stack of paper.

_This servant probably sent for me._

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" Yusei voice echoed with as flat a tone he had managed to do.

Jack looked up to see his angel. Relief alleviating his heart. His angel looked more beautiful, in his eyes, each time he saw him.

"Yes, I want you to stay by my side."

_Is he _not_ embarrassed he told me that I could have free time then restrained me back with a leash like a dog?_

Despite his anger, Yusei obeyed and sat at his master's feet.

They were silent for several minutes until someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Jack said in his usual cold voice.

A small man dressed in black entered the room. Because of his scoundrel appearance, Yusei immediately emitted waves of dislike.

"Ricky! Finally you are back. You've been gone for months. Tell me what you've found."

The so-called Ricky grinned exposing all his teeth.

"Have you brought me news of the south?" Jack asked not looking up from his parchment.

Yusei tensed. Ricky laughed sadistically.

"Yes. And very interesting news, I might add."

" Very well, Continue."

"Everyone is talking about it in the southern lands... hehe"

"Will you just spit it out!" the king replied impatiently.

"Their prince has disappeared!"

Jack head rose immediately from his paperwork, and Yusei's heart literally stopped.

"Are you positive?"

"As sure as I've ever been in all my years of service."

Stein and Jack began to confer, both, a smile of triumph plastered on their face.

"Have you found any leads to this prince's whereabouts?"

Yusei thought he was going to faint. This man was probably the king's ace detective! But nobody could've entered his kingdom without being seen.

Unless...They had gone through the forest! What if this man knew who he really was? All his plans would be ruined!

Yusei started trembling uncontrollably.

"Unfortunately, I have not due to the lacked time."

"Then search immediately! And bring him to me, ALIVE!"

"Of course, your highness!"

The man soon left in a black cloud of dust just as mysteriously as he came.

Yusei was petrified.

_Who is that guy? Where did he get all this information? But what if he discovered who he really was? And Jack seems so eager to find the prince. Me? But Why? _

So many questions went through his head that it made it sore.

"And what are you going to do with the prince, your highness?" Stein asked.

Jack still smiling said,

"Who knows. Maybe I'll use him for an exchange. Their land for their prince. It'll save me the trouble of moving my whole army to crush them! And who knows, I can even torture him to death before their very eyes just for their pleasure! Or better yet my own pleasure! My possibilities are _ENDLESS!"_ the king laughed hysterically._  
_  
Yusei couldn't bare it any longer, and collapsed on the floor.

"My Lord! He has collapsed" Stein panically rushed to the side of the prince.

"Oh, I'm probably going a bit too far. I've completely forgotten this one is also my little prince. It doesn't matter. Bring him to my room."

Jack left toward the garden from the ecstatic news. The southern prince would soon belong to him.

But his only real motivation was to use the prince to force Yusei to submit to him. To spare his prince and his people in exchange for his heart and body...

Yes, It was a brilliant idea!

* * *

**To Be Continued**

lol. Jack if you only knew Yusei was the prince XD

Reviews appreciated :D


	16. No Regrets

Yusei finallys escapes from Jack! *GASP*

Well Chapter 17 is the last chapter for now :D

* * *

**Chapter 16**

All he remembered before he fainted was Jack speaking of torture and supposive fun with someone

...But who?

All Yusei knew was at the moment he was overcome with hatred and fear

...But why?

"So, you're finally awake."

Yusei gasped when he saw Jack leaning against the window.

"What made you pass out right in my throne room?" Jack asked.

Yusei didn't know what the king spoke of.

He had passed out? He didn't remember.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Yusei. He looked like a child completely lost at the park. The king smiled at adorable sight. He walked toward him slowly and sat on the bed, laying a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

"Don't try to strain yourself. You're going to give yourself a headache. Just rest now"

Jack got up and left the room.

As soon as the king was gone, Yusei tried to remember everything despite the warning of the sovereign.

_Yes! I remember now! It was..._

Yusei trembled recalling the thought.

_I_ _must get away from here! _He panicked.

He jumped out of bed and opened the window. There was at least 50 meters below him!

"If I jump what if I killed myself? But I could just escape with a broken limb."

He was about to jump when something caught his attention. Yusei leaned over trying seeing the object, but in vain.

Then he saw light, a reflection! Perhaps a mirror? What was a mirror doing here? There is nothing but grass and trees for miles around!

Then something red leaped out of the bushes, Yusei eyes widened and began to fill with tears.

"Crow!" Yusei muttered.

Crow looked up and spotted Yusei gazing at him. His friend was alive! He raised his hand in a greeting.

After his owl verified that no guard was around, he ran towards the huge wall of the castle, and climbed it with inhuman speed. Yusei had always been convinced his friend had been a bird in a former life.

The young prince felt the yearn to see the Crow for what felt like centuries, but now he was here! This orange hair was really burning in front of him after the several months of separation.

"Crow!" Yusei yelled, throwing himself on his friend's neck.

"Yusei!" Crow burst into tears, "Oh my god! You were here in this castle the whole time! We've been looking everywhere!"

"Crow I'm so sorry! I want to got home. I'll marry Aki, and everything... And everything will be in order!"

Yusei couldn't control his tears, but for once they were tears of joy.

After the hug, which seemed all to short, Crow looked at him seriously.

"Yusei, We have to get you out of here!"

"But how? I've tried everything!"

"Do not worry, your father's army is heading this way! Yusei, you're finally going to go home!"

A wave of pure happiness took overtook the prince's heart. He was convinced he would finally see his land!

"Is the door locked?" Crow asked, scrutinizing the huge doors.

"It usually isn't." Yusei answered.

"Perfect!"

"But there is a good chance there are guards behind it!"

"Don't worry!"

A devilish grin appeared on his friend's face, a characteristic Yusei knew all too well.

Crow walked cautiously to the door, grabbed the handle, slowly opening it. Crow didn't even have time react when he found himself propelled into the wall behind the door.

Jack had come in. Though he was convinced he hit something when opening the door, Yusei was staring at him from the other end of the room so he did not care.

"M... Master." Yusei stuttered.

"What are you doing out of? You must rest!"

Yusei relaxed a bit knowing the king hadn't noticed Crow.

"I just need some fresh air, my lord."

"No! You'll catch cold!"

Yusei hated when the king talked like that. It was like a mother scolding her young child.

He saw Crow creep out from behind the door like a cat, and sneaked backwards, behind Jack's back, towards the wide open door. Yusei watched from the corner of the eye and made sure Jack didn't suspect anything.

Crow began a series of hand motions only the prince could understand while sweat began to bead on Yusei's face.

"What did I tell you! You'll run a fever if you continue standing here!" He pushed Yusei aside slightly and closed the window.

Crow quickly and silently I might add-kicked down one of the guard and streaked down the hall. Yusei smiled impressed at his long time friend's agility.

"Tell me Yusei." Jack said turning to his slave. "What does your prince look like?"

The prince in question froze on the spot...What would he say?

"I...I..."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you stutter Yusei? Are you afraid to describe his face to me?"

"N-no ... I ... I've never seen the prince before."

"You've never seen your own prince?" Jack asked hopelessly.

"I lived far from the castle and I seldom went to town."

Jack pinned Yusei with a piercing gaze,

_I know you're lying Yusei. You weren't a mere peasant._

"What do you collect in your country?" Jack asked coldly.

"I ... uh ... Cotton, flax, corn, wheat ... A bit of everything really."

"Really?"

Jack did not seem very enthusiastic with Yusei's answer which worried the prince.

"You weren't a peasant, Yusei." Jack said in a calm voice.

Yusei's eyes widened and took a step back, bumping against a cabinet. Their collision managed to cause a vase to drop and it shattered into pieces upon impact.

Jack staring at the prince, knowingly. The king began to get angry. He hated being lied to.

"You weren't a peasant, Yusei! And your reaction proves it!"

_I'm an idiot._

He had sold himself out! What was he going to do? He couldn't escape! He was finished!

"An intruder has entered the castle, your majesty!"

A urgent message had diverted Jack's attention from Yusei.

"What's going on?" Yelled Jack.

"A man has entered the castle, my lord!" the guard at the door panted.

"Who could've crossed the walls of my castle without being noticed?"

"We do not know sir."

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Jack yelled started toward the door.

But before he left, he turned to Yusei.

"Wait for me there, we'll talk later." And he fled down the hall.

Yusei saw no other chance he could've escape! He ran out of the room, knowing exactly where to go.

He hid himself behind a suit of armour as the guards in search of Crow ran pass him.

The run was long compared to usual, but he finally reached the gardens. He didn't stop til saw the main door. The castle's grid wasn't down! What luck!

Yusei stood there behind the huge tower of the castle, and began look around frantically for the orange haired boy who soon made his appearance.

"Well, the castle guards weren't very smart. I thought the soldiers of the great northern king would've given me a challenge!"

"Crow!" Yusei shouted

The redhead seemed to be having fun as he ran toward him.

"Let's go!" Crow quickly spurted. "Those idiots have gone to look for me in the castle, but nobody thought to monitor the main entrance Ha!"

"Hurry Crow!"

The two friends sprinted as fast as the wind toward the front gate.

"_CLOSE THE GRID!"_

Yusei knew that voice which sounded behind them all too well, But he didn't look back.

Slowly down the grid came, but it was coming too fast for the two boys.

"YUSEI FASTER!" Crow yelled, "WE WILL GET THERE!"

The prince closed his eyes and using all his energy forced his legs to run faster, he could barely feel his feet step on the ground. He felt like he was flying!

So this was the same feeling Crow felt when he ran! No wonder the orange haired was called the "night owl"

"DUCK!" Crow yelled again.

Yusei didn't even bother to open his eyes, as he followed his friend's instructions and he plunged to the ground.

His body was rolling on the ground for several meters. When he finally stopped, Yusei opened his eyes and saw he lay on the ground staring at grass and trees with Crow at his side panting.

Yusei finally turned around and saw Jack running towards them close behind. But there was the castle gate separating them. He grabbed it and began to scream. Jack knew one man couldn't open the gate on his own and it would take several minutes for the guards to arrived to open the gate.

"_**YYYUUUSSEEIII**_!"

Jack yelled as loud as his lungs could. He was completely out of breath.

"Do not ... do not leave me ... " he said softly.

Yusei was shocked at his words. He really didn't want to. He felt a tear in his heart hearing the king.

Jack looked at him, a mixture of love and despair reflected in his eyes. Jack held out his hand desperately to his angel who wasn't but three feet away.

"Come." He murmured more in such a beautiful tone it caused Yusei to shudder.

Yusei stood there staring at his former master. His fingers began to move at their own accord and soon his arm. He began to stretch his hand toward Jack's.

"YYUUUSSEIII!"

A huge scream snapped the prince out of his trance, and he immediately lowered it.

"We're leaving! The king, your father, is waiting for us!" Crow yelled

Jack's eyes widened at the sudden statement.

"Yusei you... The prince ... You were the prince who disappeared from the beginning?"

The king's hair hid his face which was now twisted in anger.

"I knew you weren't a simple peasant..." he whispered furiously.

Jack's whole body shook with animosity, before finally looking up at the prince, his expression indescribable, his face distorted by anger, his violet eyes flaring.

"_IF YOU DO NOT COME BACK TO ME **NOW**. I'LL __**SWEAR **I'LL_ _KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME_!"

Yusei jumped from Jack's sudden scream and could only remained paralyzed.

"Yusei! LET"S GO" Crow yelled.

This time Yusei didn't need to think twice and ran toward the forest with Crow at his tail.

Then he heard it. It was far in the distance. A terrible scream! So terrible hundreds of birds flew from the trees!

Regardless, Yusei was free!

He held no regrets leaving that hell hole of a castle behind...

No regrets...

No...None...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Omgosh 1 more chapter to go :O I must be strong!

Reviews always make me happy ^^


	17. Is This The End?

Thank you for all the reviews you have given me and Thank you to all the readers that love this story XD

Omgosh last chapter for now :O

Now we need to wait for Jitchi to update.

Sorry guys. D:

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Jack stormed into his castle, angrily. He had lost Yusei _again _in only a few short days!

"Master..."

Looked up to the one who addressed him. The man in front of the him was slightly taken aback by the look of murder on his sovereign.

"Ricky..." Jack whispered.

The spy felt the all the king's rage in this one word, the one in front of him whispered, which happened to be his name.

"M...My king, your slave isn't lost. He probably had yet to reached his land at this time." Ricky replied, trembling like a leaf.

Jack glared at the spy through his eyes. Those very eyes which were clouded with red.

"You were my best spy, and you haven't even managed to see _this_ under your nose ... _AND YOU DARE ME TALK BACK TO ME WITH THIS GARBAGE?!_"

With these words, Jack stood up uprooted everything in his path. Chairs, vases, nothing could escape the king's might! Even a huge table was literally turned upside down!

The northern king let out a screamed that shook the whole castle.

He _had _done everything EVERYTHING for his slave to feel good here! He had _never _been so gentle with anyone in his life! He had treated him with the utmost care! And in return for all his kindness, the slave told him he was his worst enemy's son, and he ran off.

Jack fell on his knees and buried his head in his hands as if to hide his all pain and suffering.

"My Lord!"

Another voice echoed throughout the room.

Jack knew this voice, and he raised his head. Standing before him was his loyal, faithful servant Stein, staring with anxiety. The king stood up, exposing his full height with a powerful gaze and head held high.

The king's true form!

"Stein, send a message to the king of darkness. Tell him to come to my castle with his most powerful army! And the same with my kingdom. I'll get what's mine! Either willingly or BY FORCE!

* * *

Although Crow highly doubted while this would happen or not, he couldn't help but laugh as he flew through the forest with Yusei at his heels.

The prince couldn't help but smile seeing the his friend's joy, but he couldn't help but feel a speck of sadness deep in his heart.

Crow stopped.

"Crow, what happened?"

"Look."

The prince looked up and he saw two horses on the path, waiting to be taken on a ride.

"Crow! You're really awesome!"

Yusei had forgotten his friend could really think of everything. They mounted the horses and started with huge galloped back to the southern land.

* * *

"Faster!"

Jack yelled across the huge room where the workers were working on the soilders.

"My king, even if we manage to fully load the ammunition. It will still be at least two days to reach the kingdom of darkness." Stein replied, worried.

But Jack paid no heed. Be just tapped his foot impatiently, his anger rising by the minute.

"FASTER!" He screamed louder.

Stein sighed. He prayed Yusei would returned to the castle by himself so the king wouldn't have to resort to this. It would've settle a lot of matters.

* * *

The horses galloped without a moment's respite. They galloped over and over down the path without even once looking back. Yusei he knew if he looked back in the opposite direction, he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to turn around.

It had been two days and three nights since their departure and their horses were still sped like lightning. They were all exhausted, hungry and thirsty.

But he _had_ to go. he _had _to continue at all costs. Crow kept talking to them every now and then, promising fresh oats upon their return. If seemed to soothe the horses from time to time but the run still left them breathless.

It was pitch black, and the prince had no wat of knowing what time it was but he could've guessed it was late... very late.

Suddenly in the distance, he saw lights. A multitude of small lights like fireflies swarming over the grass wet with the dew of evening.

"We're almost there!" Crow screamed.

Red head burst into joy and fits of giggles seized him.

"Yusei, Yusei!" Cried Crow, "We're here! We're finally home!"

It was even more beautiful than he had remembered. The prince could not believe his eyes! He was back! His land, his home, his country! He was back!

Yusei laughed with his friend, tears of joy were streaming down his cheeks. Which were quickly blown away by the wind from their horse's speed. The horses in began to run faster as if Crow's words had finally had its effect! They could just taste the fresh oats they had been promised!

When they entered the boundaries of the city Yusei had expected it to be deserted due to the hour, but these thoughts quickly disappeared when he saw people screaming in joy on every street! Everyone was there welcoming back their prince they had been waiting for for so long.

Crow was still laughing uncontrollably as all the people crowded around their horses caressing the calm beasts who were still breathless from their wild ride. Every one of them wanted to touch their prince! To know he was really there and these wasn't a dream. This moved Yusei to the highest point of his happiness.

When finally got away from the overjoyed townspeople and arrived at the steps of the castle, the two riders dismounted.

"Take care of these brave beasts good people! They saved my life! Give them as much as they want!" Crow cried to the people crowded around them.

Yusei ran into the castle, seeking the person he wanted to see the _most_. As he looked up the grand staircase of the palace, he saw...His father!

The king stood erect like a majestic perched eagle looking for prey it would have for its lunch. Yusei felt a whirlwind of happiness seeing his father! Finally, he was there before him! Right before his eyes. Just so close! After seeing him only in dreams when he was a prisoner and strapped onto a bed. The prince couldn't take his eyes off the face that was just upstairs. His head told him to run to him! To run as fast as possible; to join and embrace the one most dearest to his heart! But his body refused to obey him. He was so happy he was rooted to the spot.

Thankfully, the king was much more reactive than his son. He descended the steps of in great leaps. He ran like crazy missing almost the whole staircase as he flew down. He took his son into his arms and hugged him so hard Yusei thought he would suffocate.

"My son, my son..." Repeated the sovereign without stopping.

Yusei could not hold back his tears of happiness as he armed his arms around his father and wept in his arms.

"If only you knew how I scared was! I thought I would die of grief!" The king choked between sobs.

They stayed like that, hugging and crying in each other's arms, for many long minutes.

"Let us go my son." replied the king.

Once they were inside, the sovereign dried his tears and turned to his son with a serious aura.

"Now my son let us be serious. You must make a decision. You must decide how we will respond northern king's attack.

Yusei stared back with equal seriousness. He was no longer a slave; he no longer had to obey that king. He lifted his chin showing his superiority. At the moment, he felt more powerful than ever. He feel he could take on anything! Jack hadn't recaptured him!

"I know what I have to do, father."

"Yusei! Did you know the northern king has the most powerful army of out of all the kingdoms."

"Father... I have decided." he started in his regal tone, "Prepare the wedding, it is time. This year an alliance will be made between our kingdom and that of the black rose. We will win this war..."

* * *

Several days had passed, and the northern and dark king was standing in front of their army, ready to ride toward the southern lands.

They couldn't even _count_ the number of soldiers behind them, covering all the fields, meadows and forests. There were thousands! All of them armed, and ready with only one word on mind. _**Destroy!**_

Jack and Kiryu mounted on their horses who stood proudly at the head of this monstrous army, ready to lead the huge ocean of soilders. The northern kept staring at Kiryu, as if he was begging him to hurry and began to their awaited destination.

Kiryu was worried about his friend. He knew exactly where to look for Yusei. He was afraid when they had arrived Jack would kill Yusei. Kiryu knew the blonde king was madly in love with him and he also knew if Jack killed him, the northern king would die too.

A horse galloped toward the vast army. For the first time in hours, Jack sat up a little on his horse.

"Jack, it's one of our spies!" Kiryu said.

The king did not answer.

When the spy had arrived alongside his master, Jack noticed the urgency in his eyes. The king realized that something was happening bad was happening in the southern kingdom. And that something wasn't going to be something he was going to like.

"Well, speak! Why do you have such a face!?" Kiryu said angrily.

"My lords..." the spy sputtered.

"Well, what is it!" Kiryu demanded losing patience, "Did they manage to build an army greater than ours?"

Jack remained silent, looking forward toward the south.

"No, my lords. This is _far _more urgent!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Jack's voice boomed, turning the spy's blood cold.

"They ...They betrothed the prince...my lords. To the princess of the Black Rose Kingdom!"

Jack froze in horror. He stared accusingly at the spy.. He was furious! The kingdom had betrothed him. Yusei, his angel. They wanted his love to marry someone else other than him!

No. Never! He wouldn't tolerate it! With a sudden jerk of his head, he saw it in the distance. A little but a mile away a huge castle stood. Maybe not as majestic and beguile as his castle, but it no doubt held its purpose.

"Well, we will just have to crash the wedding..."

Jack was still shaking with fury on his saddle. He drew his Garnet Red Demon's Dragon Sword from its sheath, and pointed it into the sky. This simple gesture caused his whole army to do the same. They held their swords up screaming before taking off and running towards the southern castle.

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

A man entered the huge hall burst through the doors.

"YOUR MAJESTY! They're here! There most be thousands! Even more!

The man was completely red and he was out of breath, his face distorted with fear.

"Already?!" cried the king, "Continue the ceremony and hurry!"

Yusei was standing in the middle of the room before the altar, holding Aki's hand. The priest had stopped his speech due to the sudden burst of the doors. He nodded and turning back to his book, reading as fast as he could.

Hundreds of people sat in the wedding hall, waiting as calmly as possible for their two kingdoms to finally unite.

Yusei shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was much too anxious for his. He knew this had to be done as quick as possible. Aki turned her eyes to stare at him, her hands trembled in those of the prince's. He squeezed her hand lightly in reassurance.

Suddenly a horrible roar echoed through the hall, a little too close in the distance to set Yusei's mind at ease.

"They're here!" the man screamed, beginning to tremble like a scared little child.

The priest was paused again.

"Silence! CONTINUE!" Yelled Yusei.

"Yusei Fudo Myogi Prince Alexander, Will you take Princess Maria Izinski Lauray Akiza as your lawfully wedded-"

"I DO!" Yusei shouted cutting the priest's words off. "CONTINUE!"

The priest trembling grew as he heard the screams of the soilder approached.

"Princess Maria Izin-..."

"I DO!" Aki shouted seeing the urgency of the situation.

"N...No...Now p-pronouce you h-husband and w-wife. Y-You may now-"

"OBJECTION!"

The door slammed open so hit it left a dent in the wall. Everyone turned toward the door, eyes widening.

But Yusei turned with dread, toward the voice he knew all too well.

Jack stood there. His stature standing in the door in all his glory, proudly holding his sword. In his eyes a gleam of rage, so evil, it startled the prince.

Unconsciously, Yusei grabbed Aki's arm, leaning over her to give her the kiss that would complete the wedding and reunite their kingdoms.

Jack immediately understood what Yusei intended to do, and in less than a second he threw his sword with such ease one would've though he had thrown a dart instead of his heavy sword.

Yusei saw something coming straight for them at full speed. When he realized it was coming for Aki, he had just barely thrown her back and it had even managed to cut a few strands of her hair.

The still flying sword had barely missed Aki, but it plunged into the priest's chest. The poor priest didn't even have time to scream before he slumped to the ground dead. An unsettling silence remained for about two seconds before the room's inhabitants screamed and tried to flee the room. Hundreds of guards army came running and the battle ensued. The soilders and guards, with whet shining swords, against the unarmed and simply dressed.

Horrible screams could be heard and blood formed in puddles! Puddles soon to oceans!

Yusei had recovered the sword planted in the breast of the priest and began agilely fighting against all the soldiers who tried to approach. All the while protecting Aki behind him.

Jack hadn't moved and walked slowly toward Yusei, who didn't didn't notice due to the encircled soldiers around him.

Jack snatched the sword of a nearby solider. The king continued to advance without looking back, all the while, pinning his eyes on Yusei. The soldiers who were surrounding Yusei parted slowly seeing their king approach.

Yusei hadn't noticed Jack's presence. He could only see the soldiers slowly backing away from him.

Yusei couldn't understand why they were backing up. They could've kill him at will. Though Yusei was strong and skilled with weapons, he was outnumbered and wouldn't have been able to stand up against the elite soldiers!

Then he saw...him...

His blonde hair blowing about. His violet eyes glaring dagger into sapphire orbs with such coldness it froze every drop of blood in his body. He heard Aki moan behind him. She squeezed his hand harder attempting to hide behind him.

Jack stopped and stared at him for a moment. He thought he saw relief in those eyes for a second, but that was quickly masked. Then he swung his sword at the prince howling with rage.

Yusei barely blocked the sudden swing, but soon quickly recovered and a fierce battle between Yusei and Jack began.

King of the North could no longer controlled his rage as he swung at his angel.

Yusei swung back with equal vigor. He for sure wanted to unite his life with someone other than the king before him! Had it not been for the powerful king of the northlands, he wouldn't have been forced into a world of pain, agony and despair.

Jack wanted to grab him and forcefully drag him away back to his dungeons and torture him with all of the pain and sadness he had felt when he left. To torture him til he was begging at the king's feet for mercy; To plead the king to allow him into his bed again; To shudder with all his being into begging the king to be his lover once more.

But instead he continued to clash with Yusei's sword. He thought this action would've been of a lesser sentence.

"YYYUUUSSSEEIII!"

Yusei turned his head in a split second to see his father, being surrounded by the soldiers. The prince didn't even have time to scream his father's name when he saw Jack raised his sword on him before lowering it violently.

"...Farewell..."

His vision soon faded into nothing.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Until next time XD

Reviews are always welcomed with open arms XD


	18. Completely Dominated

Isn't this exciting XD Jitchi updated :P.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Even distant drops of water leaking from a tap could be heard clearly from his bearings. The steady _Drip. Drip. Drip._ rang in his ears as he lie on the soft yet ragged surface. The icy breeze ripped at his face, sending cold shivers down his spine. His body shifted slighty to free itself from the uncomfortable, but his limbs were frozen. Every nerve was encaged in a sheet of chill.

But above the watery sensation, was only the disturbing essence of still. The entire room was immersed in absolute silence.

Was he still alive?

The last fragment of memory his empty mind could grasp was the shining, sliver of metal descending above him.

Jack's sword.

That horrifying reflection... Was it all a dream? Perhaps he had never encountered the Northern King and when his eyes would fly open, he would be met with the crème walls of his bedroom smiling at him and the sun's shining rays brightening the room with every passing minute. The same repeat of his morning route for the last 18 years of his life.

Maybe ...

The sound of keys being fished out. Yes, the jingling sound of keys brushing against each other. The one key being selected out of the many, and finally the sound of the old key unlocking an equally antique lock. The large, old door creaked ear-splitting across the tiles soon following.

Yusei's thought immediately ceased and idled, too scared to even lift a hair. Footsteps silently crossed the room, and the prince realized, by the sound of the new taps, there had to be at lease two or three figures that entered the room.

"Your majesty, has his life force ceased?"

The formal voice, Yusei recognized as Jack's advisor Stein, echoed, the owner's fingers fidgeting nervously.

"His fate would be far better if he was still alive."

Jack hissed in his usual hard, cold tone.

"Yes, my lord, he is still indeed among the living."

Hm. An old voice this time.

"And when will he wake up?" Jack demanded, impatience consuming him.

" Erm...You did deliver a significant head wound, my lord. It's amazing he hasn't left this world due to blood loss." A wrinkled hand caressed his cheek gently.

"I knew exactly what I was doing!" His deep voice boomed, bouncing off the walls and causing a migraine in Yusei's cranium to emerge. Why was his voice so harsh?

"Yes, your majesty, I have never doubted you. I'm not starting now."

The old man's presence approached him further, a metal object was pressed lightly onto his chest. The metallic piece was shifted to different places for a while before Yusei guessed this man must've been a doctor.

"Though, would it be possible for me to recommend him moved to one of the castle's room? Leaving the boy in the dungeon is perhaps not one of your best ideas and upstairs he would probably heal quicker." Stein remarked looking from the unconscience prisoner back to the king, likewise.

"_I'M THE ONE CALLING THE SHOTS HERE_!"

The king's voice rang. Yusei could not help preventing his every limb from trembling, and to his dismay, the doctor caught the sudden movement...

"He has awaken, your majesty..."

The silence ruled for a few seconds til heavy boots stomped furiously towards him, and he was left no choice but to open his eyes.

Jack took one more intimidating step towards the boy when his sapphire pupil fluttered open. For a moment, Jack's anger soared, standing there watching his love stare up at him.

"Your Majesty..."

The doctor's voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts and barked,

"Get out!"

The two men bowed toward the floor and backtracked out the door. Jack stood there, never taking his weighted gaze off the prince.

Jack straightened into his usual kingly demeanor .

"We are now under the castle's floor, in the dungeons which need not introduction. I'm sure you are already familiar with this room from your previous visit. It has now been a week since you've opened your eyes."

Yusei kept his mouth shut, staring up at the giant. His headache would've kept him from doing so anyway.

"When I knocked you out cold with my sword, my guards pounced on me preventing me from finishing the job."

Jack raised eyebrows seeing Yusei's expression.

So he almost died? A vision of the scene flashed before him.

His father...What had become of him? The prince, ignoring his headache, whispered in a panic...

"A-And...M ... My father?"

Jack paused for a minute then smiled.

"All my adversaries suffer a similar fate, Yusei."

His world collapsed in downward spiral. He felt a million knives plunge his chest, and began to tremble in agony. Seeing this, Jack merely laughed.

"Why the long face, Yusei? Your the one who caused this! You only have yourself to blame!"

"B-B-But...W-Why, Why?!" He managed to choke between his sobs.

He could not restrain his tears. His father had died and it was all his fault. Yes, the entire fault was his, and his alone.

"Why?" Jack repeated the request amused, "I gave you my all love. Something that nobody had ever earned before. I took care of you! But you ran from me. And on top of all that, you waltzed home, turning yourself into a groom!

Jack couldn't controlled himself. He was _FURIOUSLY BEYOND BELIEF_! Over the pass week, he had tried to forget the memory of Yusei holding a woman he was about to marry. But he couldn't forget! It was like a slap across his alabaster skin! The king's eyes turned red, and he threw himself on Yusei, who lie on the moldy mattress which served as a makeshift bed.

"You disgraced me!" Jack spat. "_YOU BETRAYED ME!"_

Every vengeful thought became pouring out as Jack shredded the fabric covering Yusei's body. The prince struggled. Oh, how he struggled! Despite his headache he kept to struggling with all his might.

"I'll make you mine, Yusei! Nobody will ever take you away from me again!" He leaned in dangerously over his face and added menacing, "At any cost! Even you have to spend the rest of your life tied to a bed.."

The prince screamed and resisted harder, but soon his clothing was stripped away. Jack didn't even bother to remove all his clothes. He only took off the bare necessities. (lol)

"Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

After the last syllable of these words were uttered, Jack forced himself into the prince with a strength the prince had never known. The poor boy's scream shook the whole castle. The pain he felt was intense! The king didn't even pause to let the one under him catch his breath before, emerging and reentering him, causing the boy to let out another cry of agony.

Jack's pace was so fast he didn't even have time to adapt. He grabbed the king's shoulder, digging his nails deep into his shirt and cutting through his skin, but Jack's anger caused him to felt nothing at all.

The king lowered his eyes onto his fallen angel whose showed nothing but pain. A great pang of guilt invaded him seeing the suffering of his angel ...

But the boy had to suffer because of what he did... After a long debate in his head, Jack concluded on not ceasing his pace and instead pushed deeper, seeking the boy's prostate. When an acute, cry rang through the walls, Jack smiled and continued to abuse the delicious spot causing Yusei to groan.

The young prince's cheeks flushed red. His eyes were clouded with nothing but lust and, screams of pain were overshadowed by moans of pleasure.

Jack forced himself upon him like he usually did, but this time with more force than normal. Jack pounded the boy's prostate even harder while leaning over him, biting his neck. The prince wrapped his slender arms around the king's shoulders, entangling his fingers into the sovereign's hair. They remained in this situation until they were at their peak.

They were both exhausted. The, few minutes ago, frozen room's temperature was now as hot as the summer sun. Jack still lay in Yusei's arms trying resuming his normal breathing. After a few minutes, he got up, dressed himself and started toward the prison door, leaving, the still sweating, Yusei, naked and lying on the bed.

Before he left, Jack, never turning around, closed his eyes and softly said,

"I love you, Yusei and although I would want to despise you, I can not do it. But what you have done, I cannot forgive."

At these words, Jack disappeared into the dark dungeons. Yusei's thoughts went back to his father, and he sobbed painfully...

But nobody was there to hear him.

* * *

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! How are we supposed to get out of here!"

"Sir, we'll find a solution!"

Crow ran a hand through his hand, watching exasperatedly as King Fudo paced the prison.

"I refuse to stay here, knowing what this monster could be doing to my son at this moment!"

"I don't want to think about it either, but we must be in our right minds to think clearly and logically about our situation!"

Crow tried calm himself as well. He was surprised that the northern king had left them alive. But after a few minutes of contemplation, he had suspected that the king was still in love with Yusei and he didn't want to hurt the prince any further than he already had at this point.

When they had left the castle, Jack had seized control of the entire kingdom. They had traveled to the northern lands for 3 days without knowing what had become of the prince, nor his whereabouts for that matter. He tried not to think of what might had become of Aki. Even if he feared the worst. Afterall, she was almost married to the man whom Jack loved.

The prison in which they were confined in, wasn't as horrid as he had thought, even though it _was_ prison. It was neither too hot nor too cold. There were comfortable but not too luxurious beds for them to sleep in. At first he would've thought this rooms was one of the slave's rooms, but thought otherwise seeing the bars surrounding the entrance and the tiny window as their only light source, leading to the outside. Crow would have tried to sneak out that way had the window not been its minuscule size. It couldn't even have accommodated a rat.

Soon, footsteps sounded in the corridor and stopped in front of the prison.

The red head held back a gasp when he recognized the man who stood before them. KIRYU!

The dark lord pinned his eyes on Crow and he motioned the guards to open the door.

"Catch the orange haired one." He said, pointing his finger at Crow.

Five guards immediately obeyed the orders of the sovereign and opened the door, arms ready to grab him. But Crow was prepared to defend himself, but three soldiers already pinned him to the ground effortlessly while the other two held King Fudo back.

"Leave him alone!" Cried the king.

But Kiryu and the guards had already left, taking Crow with them.

They walked through the castle corridors for a while before stopped in front of large doors.

Crow realizing these doors lead to dark king's chambers, began to scream, trying pry his captors off him. Kiryu paid no mind attention and ordered the soldiers to throw the boy into the room which they did without hesitation.

Kiryu locked the door behind the departing guards as Crow sat in the middle of the room and watching his kidnapper warily.

Kiryu finally broke the silence,

"You should've escaped when I told you to, but apparently you did not heed me."

The redhead looked at the lord quizzically, not understanding where Kiryu meant. And the Lord just hummed,

"I let you get away the first time, but do not count on that happening again..."

Kiryu slowly flitted toward as his victim backed away, but soon his path was stopped short when he reached the wall. Kiryu's eyes turned dark and he looked more intimidating than ever.

Then, at a speed even Crow couldn't react quickly to, Kiryu pounced on the fiery, haired boy.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
